


Lemon Jam

by CavalierQueen



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavalierQueen/pseuds/CavalierQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemon JAM: sweet, tart, and very tangy. For JAM lovers only. T for now...see A/N for more info. That moment shifted their world,no kiss would ever be the same, and like gasoline and matches their passion was explosive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lemon Jam

A/N: Don't Own. Minor Spoilers of misc. early episodes. This is JAM and will quickly become Lemon JAM: sweet, tart, and very tangy. It is for JAM lovers and if that isn't you just skip right over it. Just a warning, this story starts off with a T rating, Chapter 2 moves to a T/M rating, and the story will become progressively more adult. This particular fandom seems to be more sensitive to M/M+ rated material than others I write for and as a writer new to this group, I will respect that. By Ch 4, I will update on an adult fan fiction website (see my profile when the time comes). Those that choose to follow the story will be able to set alerts there for future chapters. It's adult for a reason folks. I'm adhering to the site guidelines, don't hate me for it.

She's a killer queen

Gunpowder, gelatin

Dynamite with a laser beam

Guaranteed to blow your mind

Anytime.

Killer Queen, Queen

Sam had never had a job he liked quite a much as this one. He got to shoot things, wear the cool pants, make a difference, and see Julianna Callaghan for at least twelve hours every day. The shifts flew by. There were obstacle courses, practice shooting drills (with live ammo which made it even better), hostage negotiation, warrant squads, and gun calls, along with so much more. But as busy as that kept him, and the team, that wasn't what made the time go so quickly. It was that when the time was up, if the team wasn't going out for a beer after shift, he wouldn't see her again until the start of the next shift. The hours between dragged. He felt like half his life was lived at maximum warp and the other was at impulse control, limping along.

He remembered meeting her his first day, if one would call it meeting. There were no introductions and she'd pulled a gun on him. Actually, the whole team had pulled guns. It had been a memorable beginning. He'd been cocky and made some comment about girl snipers and then strutted, he shook his head in disbelief as he remembered, strutted away. Yeah. Great first impression.

After that day, it had taken weeks for her to begin to talk to him like a team member and not some arrogant SOB that had been forced on them, on her. Then he blew it again. He asked her out for a burrito and a beer after work. She politely turned him down and he acted like a cad- pretended like it was 'just a burrito and a beer' and she'd made way too much of it, embarrassing her. Of course, she'd been right; it had been an offer of more. He'd rarely ever been turned down and never by someone he really wanted to be with so he responded defensively, making it sound like she was making a big deal out of nothing.

But then everything changed. He remembered the exact moment. He'd banged into her dressing room without thinking, finding her in a towel, still wet from a shower, water droplets clinging to her soft skin.

He'd stopped suddenly, stumbling over words he couldn't find…all but incoherent, her standing there in disbelief.

"Sam?"

She said his name in a soft voice, her breath catching in surprise. Not like when they were on shift and it was all go-go-go, focus on the bad guys and not getting killed, but woman to man, surprised, naked woman to yearning man.

Sorry was all he managed to say until he found his own breath again, trying to calm his now speeding heart.

"It was a long four seconds until I, we, knew you were ok."

She hadn't missed the slip, but didn't comment.

"And I'm ok."

"You hit that beam really hard."

"And I'm ok."

Sam looked at her, and ache, a need to protect her, a need to comfort her showed in his deep blue eyes. He was so transparent around her. Where once she thought him cocky and entitled, arrogant and foolish, now she saw it was just a veneer hiding his vulnerability, a vulnerability that was unique to her.

"You want a second opinion?" he asked, expecting to once again be rejected, but unable to help himself. A word, a look, a touch, that was all he needed, all he wanted to know she was alright. And he needed to know that she really was safe, that she was alive, that she hadn't fallen to her death before him two hours earlier. This would be one more thing to add to his endless stream of nightmares.

Jules paused, considering and then she licked her lips and turned her back to him, letting the towel drop from her back slowly, letting him see the now dark purple and black bruise forming over her back and shoulder.

He moved within inches of her, close enough she could feel his body heat, smell the hot minty breath of freshly brushed teeth drying her damp skin. She slid her wet hair from her neck over her shoulder leaving the nape of her neck and shoulder bare to his gaze, giving him access.

His finger bent as he ran it bit by bit from where her bruise started at the base of her neck, across her shoulder blade to where the bruise disappeared under her arm. Jules could swear her heart had stopped beating for what seemed eternity as he stroked her skin. If she had lifted her arm ever slightly he could have continued his caress onto her breast.

When he released her, they both stood silently not daring to move, afraid to break the spell that had just been cast. If it had been possible, there would have been sparks of electricity shooting from her warm soft body to his rough calloused finger. Even the air in the room seemed sucked out and it became hard to breathe for them both.

That moment shifted their world. No longer was he the smug overconfident ass and her the dismissive career- focused woman. He was a man, The Man, and she was a woman, The Woman, and nothing would ever be the same.

Reviews shift my world…


	2. Lemon Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There'll never be a winter quite so true  
> When the sky was painted with gifts  
> There'll never be a moon so full & blue  
> There'll never be a kiss like your kiss.
> 
> Kiss Like Your Kiss, Lucinda Williams

A/N: Don't Own. No Spoilers. Lemony JAM. JAM lovers, not haters. See A/N in Chapter 1 for other info. T rated for minor suggestive adult themes.

There'll never be a winter quite so true  
When the sky was painted with gifts  
There'll never be a moon so full & blue  
There'll never be a kiss like your kiss.

Kiss Like Your Kiss, Lucinda Williams

From that moment on, sexual need was left bubbling under the surface like a capped volcano, dangerous with seismic currents that were felt but went ignored by the team and pushed deeper by the parties involved, heaving just below the surface, straining to break free.

Sam and Jules kept the conflicts that evolved out of the field. They managed to remain professional, often barely, but Jules turned inward, avoiding Sam as much as was possible. They were consistently partnered together, but whenever the conversation moved into anything personal, she ignored it and brought the topic back to a more comfortable professional topic. She continued to go out with the team, not to do so would have been obvious, and she wanted to be with the team anyway. They were her friends, her family, even Sam. But he confused her, and when she was confused, she usually tried to talk it out with someone.

But in this case, there was no one to talk it out with. Who would she go to? Sarge? He would normally be her first choice, but no, that was clearly not an option. Her father? Again, not an option. Sophie? She trusted Sophie, but this was a little close to home and Sophie might feel she needed to confide in Ed, which wouldn't be ok either. The best person to talk to, really the only person she could talk to about this was Sam Braddock, the object of her confusion. And she wasn't ready to do that.

One of the things about Jules, both a strength and a fault, was her need to be perfect. She wanted one answer to things. She liked things black and white. There was no room for grays in her world. Her psych evals told her that. Sarge told her that. She didn't like being confused, she didn't like being vulnerable. And Julianna Callaghan's personal dictionary now had two new words in it… the word confused now started with an S, and vulnerable started with a B… Sam Braddock. She didn't like that particular shade of gray at all.

Sam had spent years building the impregnable walls that surrounded him. Every brick was carved from the clay of his emotions and fired in the pain of his heart. The foundation of the wall came from the small criticisms from his father… the 'stand up straight soldier' even though he was three. The 'you didn't square the corners of your bed right' when he was five. Bricks and more bricks formed from the arguments and battles of wills about his friends, his grades, the books he read, or didn't read. His father's blame of Sam for his sister's death when he was nine was a massacre of his soul laying a whole wall of impenetrable stone. For every time he wasn't good enough was another brick, or two, or three.

Many of the bricks represented a death…again they were built from his own guilt for his sister's death and the 'if only's' he flogged himself over. There were more formed from his regrets about his friend. And more for every life he had taken.

He was a 'point-and –shoot' guy, a never-miss sniper. He could watch a mark for hours, days even. He watched them eat, play with their children, make love to their wife. He knew what their favorite music was, what books they liked to read, that they liked to dance when they were being silly. But when the go was given, he'd taken them out without hesitation. He'd seen their blood spatter across their children's surprised faces; their wives stagger as the man dropped to the floor in front of her, his plate dropping seconds after he hit the floor. And no one ever heard a sound. Within seconds he was gone, like a ghost, only to do it again the next day, and the next.

There were so many kills, 52. It was a high kill count. Of course it would be. He was a star-sniper, one of the best, fighting in Afghanistan in a war that had meaning. For once, he'd made his dad proud; special ops, best in class. Then he had killed his friend in a case of friendly fire. And the final bricks went up, enclosing Sam forever in the protective shell he had built himself.

No one had ever been able to penetrate the prison where he isolated himself emotionally. Until Julianna Callaghan.

She'd thrown a flash bang grenade into his life the first time she'd smiled at him and nothing would ever be the same. His carefully built protection had a big gaping hole in it now and he was defenseless against her. He could still feel the softness of her skin, smell the orchids from the shampoo she used, remember the difficulty he had breathing when he touched her that one time.

Now, she avoided talking with him about anything that didn't have to do with work. He'd try to bring up what happened, or where he wanted things to go, or even if they could go out, and she'd switch topics. And yet, he couldn't help watching her, catching her watching him too, even though she'd look away quickly. He was hyper- aware when she walked into the room, he tensed, heart speeding up. Despite all his training, he jumped when he heard her voice. He hoped he hid it, but the guys on the team weren't stupid. They might ignore it for now, but the Boss and Ed would be watching to make sure his head was in the game.

The tension between the two began to show up in a new level of competition between them. They had always been competitors, just like everyone on the team was competitive to some degree. But theirs escalated beyond the norm. On the shooting range it became who could get the most kill shots from the farthest distance. Sam was the best marksman on the team, but Jules held her own.

Once, and only once, they "practiced" fighting one on one with knives until Ed walked in and caught them. He read them the riot act. Under no circumstances was anyone on the team supposed to practice knife contact without proper equipment and supervision. It was dangerous. And yet, there they were, uncaring of the danger, taking their common frustration out in a battle of wills, fighting with blades. Workout clothes showed cut marks where knives had gotten a little too close. Once discovered, they became the lesson for the whole team and made to drill and drill some more until their hands were blistered and they could no longer hold the weapons.

After a particularly grueling day, when they'd faced almost losing the wife of one of their principals, a burst of steam and ash exploded from the volcano that was their relationship, surprising them both.

Sam kissed Jules. Not an 'I'm sorry you had a shitty day kiss.' Not an 'It wasn't your fault' kiss. No. This was a full-on desperate, 'I need you,' 'I want you,' 'You're my everything' kiss.

He'd been trying to talk to her, trying to take her home… she'd looked so tired and he thought he was being helpful. She'd said no. She was even angry about it.

"Sam, stop it!"

"Jules, you're tired. Just let me drive you home."

"I'm going to walk. I'm going home, taking a bath, going to bed. That is my exit plan. Nowhere in there does it mention Sam Braddock. Nowhere! Now go."

When she'd turned away from him, that was it. He grabbed her arm with one hand turning her back to him and buried the other at the back of her neck, causing her loosely held updo to release her hair so it cascaded over his hand…soft, smelling like orchids and lilacs.

He pulled her to his body, crushing her to him, not giving her a chance to pull away, the hand at her neck lifting her face to his. His blue eyes became almost black with passion as he drown in her deep brown ones. She wasn't scared. Curious. Apprehensive. Intent. Yearning maybe? But not scared. He watched as her pink tongue flicked out against lips waiting for his next move, leaning into him ever so slightly.

He wanted to take her by storm. To bury his tongue in her mouth, push through her lips, just like he wanted to pin her against the wall of the Royal York, ripping through her clothes , push through her lower lips, burying himself to the hilt. He wanted to get on his knees and worship her, drinking from her, her honeyed sweetness, mixed with his salty tang until she screamed again and again, convulsing against his mouth while he swallowed her gifts.

Instead, he slowed his breathing, taking in the paleness of her skin, the small mole just over her lip, the way a wisp of hair was caught in the corner of her mouth. His thumb brushed gently across her lips, feeling their tenderness and carefully removed the hair, brushing it out of the way.

He moved slowly, savoring the moment, knowing there would never be another moment like this first kiss. There would be more. More with her. Hundreds, thousands. A lifetime of kisses. But nothing like this first kiss.

Her brown eyes hadn't left his blue ones and he smiled slightly as she nervously bit her lip with her glistening white teeth. He turned his head a little to the right moving towards her face and her slightly open lips, the invitation in her eyes clear, along with her apprehension.

"Jules…" he whispered on his breath, moments before he brought his lips to hers.

Their lips met, brushing gently together at first. His tongue slid along her mouth slowly, luxuriating in the contact, of the gentleness of touch, the small gift of this intimacy she shared with him. Her mouth opened carefully to his, her tongue probing his shyly, building hungrily as if she'd been waiting too long to taste him, to feel him inside her, to have this small modicum of closeness where the stakes were not so high, but still gave have her some release from the tension that had been building within her for weeks.

Sam felt his body hardened and he crushed her closer. He was determined that no air, no atoms, not the smallest particles of space and time would come between them. The vest, usually tight to protect him, was now so tight as to be uncomfortable. His pants were rough and there was no give in them at all. And all of his wonderful pain was due to his pleasure at the woman kissing him right this moment.

Jules didn't care she could barely breathe squeezed tightly against Sam's body. It took all of her will power not to raise her legs and wrap them around his waist, pressing her lower body around him. She felt his hardness, his heat that boiled against her stomach. She thought it might sear her skin right through her clothes. She was wet and burning. She knew he needed, wanted this kiss as much as she did. But she didn't want a one night stand. It would be impossible to work with him after that. And she wasn't sure if he wanted more than that. He'd never said.

She slowly, regretfully began to pull back, sucking on his lower lip as she went before she finally broke away. Sam stood there stunned. She was breaking off the best kiss he had ever had. And she was telling him she was going home, alone.

"Sam, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What's wrong?"

Jules took a deep breath. "Sam, I'm not ready for this. One night stands aren't my thing. As much as this was great, and you're, to use Spike's nickname for you, definitely Samtastic, I can't do this."

"One night stand? Where did you ever get the idea I want a one night stand?" He dropped his arms from her and took two steps backwards, wiping his hand across his mouth, as if wishing he could erase the taste of her, forget how she felt when he held her.

"How do you know what I want? Jules, you've never bothered ask!" Sam said angrily. "You don't think much of me do you?"

The look on his face told her volumes… he was genuinely hurt. It had never occurred to him to have a one night stand. And that she could think that was what he wanted, after how he had been with her, just broke him somehow. She had made a terrible mistake.

Jules reached out a hand to touch his constant 5 o'clock shadow, to try to apologize, but he jerked away from her.

"Sam, I'm sorry," tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. 'Night Jules." With that, he turned and walked away into the inky darkness.

A/N: "We are the heirs of our actions." Make your own Karma, pay it forward…leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this real enough for you  
> You were so confused  
> Now that you've decided to stay  
> We'll remain together  
> You can't abandon me  
> You belong to me  
> Breathe in and take my life in you  
> No longer myself only you  
> There's no escaping me, my love  
> Surrender.
> 
> ~Surrender, Evanescence

A/N: No Spoilers. Don't Own. For JAM lovers only.

Is this real enough for you  
You were so confused  
Now that you've decided to stay  
We'll remain together  
You can't abandon me  
You belong to me  
Breathe in and take my life in you  
No longer myself only you  
There's no escaping me, my love  
Surrender.

~Surrender, Evanescence

They had never gone against each other in hand to hand combat. It was some sort of unspoken agreement between Ed and Parker not to have them challenge each other, until today.

Then Ed announced the next teaming, "Jules and Sam."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise and Sam gave a slight leer at the news. Jules was already hot and sweaty after combat with Spike, beating him eventually. And Sam, while certainly sweating after some hand to hand with Wordy, looked at this opportunity with anticipation. He was still smarting from the other night. She'd tried to talk about it, but he hadn't been listening. Funny thing was, he wanted to hear what she had to say, but not in the SUV on the way to a hot call, careful to have the mics off, or after a long day after shift . And she hadn't been willing to do it any other way. They were at an impasse.

They both put back on their protective gear…the knee and elbow pads, the head gear to protect from kicks. While the practice was to pull punches and kicks to prevent real harm to the combatants, padding was still required just in case.

The two contenders went to the center floor that marked the training area, circling each other as the combatants they were, measuring each other. They knew each others' strengths and weaknesses; they'd seen the other fight enough in close quarters. But how that would help them in this situation was unknown.

Jules feinted and Sam moved in when she pulled him into a surprise headlock, while her legs temporarily pinned him in place. With his ear held close to her mouth, she whispered, "All's fair in love and war…"

"So, anything goes?"

With that, he immediately broke the hold and spun her so her arm was around her back making her cry out in real pain, knocking her legs out from under her. Wordy cried foul, but Ed and Parker let it go…for now.

He leaned into her ear this time, whispering, "Let's play for stakes. Nod if you agree." She gritted her teeth and barely moved her head against him. "Good, if I win, you agree to have dinner with me. Enthusiastically have dinner with me," he corrected. He didn't want her to sulk during dinner. He wanted a real date.

"And if I win?"

Sam paused before answering, "I guess whatever you want…" afraid she might say she wanted him to leave her alone or something along those lines.

Instead, he heard words that made his heart almost explode, "You accept my apology and we move on."

He laughed, happily. Regardless who won, all was right with the world again. He let her go and stepped back. "Game on." He knew the whole team had heard him, even though they hadn't heard the whispered exchange.

She flipped him backwards, twisting his arm, pinning him to the ground, holding him there, holding him in a choke hold with her thighs around his neck. She broke off as he started to cough and rolled away out of reach. The goal of krav maga was to avoid ending up on the ground… point for her.

Sam rebounded, stood, and they glared at each other from across the training circle. He outweighed her easily by at least 70 pounds and yet she had taken him twice.

The conflict continued…a kick to the kidney here, a palm heel strike there, a round kick to the stomach. The punches might be pulled but they still hurt. Sam caught one of Jules' high kicks and used her momentum to flip her backwards onto the mat, knocking the breath out of her with an 'umph'. Spike and Woody yelled from the sidelines, but Jules caught her breath and determinedly got up and the fight continued.

Combat went on and on. It was like a violent dance between lovers…a tango to the death of sorts. The harder they fought, the more their bodies touched, climbing over each other, rough, throwing, slamming, that even with the team watching, it was like everyone and everything had fallen away into a misty fog and all that remained was the two of them… sweaty, hot, grasping, breathing hard, desperate, and aroused. They were close enough to each other to smell the sweat on each other, to smell the sex, the need. Every time they touched their bodies were slick, full contact brought a searing heat they could both feel, burning through their clothing. The competition became more determined, the urgency of their need driving them to carelessness.

As they both approached exhaustion, she pinned him, all of her weight distributed, holding his arms at his shoulder sockets making it difficult and painful for him to move his arms. Her ankles wrapped around the top of his groin, pressing her lower body to his, her heat to his, with her feet pinning his knees to the mat. It was an unfair advantage, but at this point in the game, she was willing to use whatever it took. It was time for this to end.

Wordy and Spike whooped at how she seemed to have Sam defeated, either unaware or ignoring the intensity radiating from the two bodies.

She leaned her face close to his, "Do you give?"

Sam gave a throaty laugh, deep with passion, "No way. I feel like being on top this time." And with that, he promptly flipped her under him, crushing her body with his, making it hopeless for her to break away from him, almost impossible for her to even breathe.

"There, that is much better I think," he smirked at her and with an unnoticeable movement to onlookers, he pushed against Jules' wetness, bringing them together intimately, separated only by their clothing. Her eyes went wide as she felt the fullness of him, his length and width leaving no doubt in her mind what he wanted from her, how he would fill her completely, leaving her breathless and wanting more. Her heat, the musky scent of her arousal that surrounded them left no doubt for him what her body craved from him. Her mind might not want to admit it, but her body gave her away every time.

God, what a complicated web we weave.

"Are you ready?" he smirked at the double meaning.

Unwilling to give up without a fight, Jules struggled and finally slapped the floor indicating her surrender, her surrender in the combat, her surrender to her need, her surrender to him.

A/N: Be furiously happy, indignantly joyous, and enthusiastically ridiculous. It can change your day. Thanks for leaving the reviews. 12 reviews on 2 chapters, marked as 6 favorites stories. For this fandom, that's pretty good. Keep leaving them. This little plot bunny is keeping me up at night. What used to be 4 chapters in my head just keeps getting longer and longer!


	4. You Are My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first, my last, my everything,  
> And the answer to all my dreams.  
> You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star.  
> My kind of wonderful, that's what you are.  
> I know there's only, only one like you  
> There's no way they could have made two.  
> You're, you're all I'm living for  
> Your love I'll keep for evermore.  
> You're the first, my last, my everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: No Spoilers. Don’t Own. JAM lovers only. Others need not apply.

  
_My first, my last, my everything,  
And the answer to all my dreams.  
You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star.  
My kind of wonderful, that's what you are.  
I know there's only, only one like you  
There's no way they could have made two.  
You're, you're all I'm living for  
Your love I'll keep for evermore.  
You're the first, my last, my everything._

  
 _You’re My Everything, Barry White_  
________________________________________

Sam sat in his truck outside Jules’ house for ten minutes before getting out and heading to the door. He was actually nervous. Had he ever been nervous about a date before? He didn’t think so… he was pretty sure the answer was no. Girls were never an area he’d worried about. Since second grade they’d thrown themselves at him. While he’d hated the idea of girls and definitely avoided ‘cooties’ in elementary school, girls had giggled and written their names or initials on their desks. Later it was graffiti on their folders while they passed little triangular ‘love’ notes to him across the room during class. He wondered idly if his name or initials were still carved on bathroom walls, desks or lockers with so-and-so –hearts Sam Braddock. He’d been one of those jerk jocks that girls just couldn’t get enough of. He never understood it. But from the moment he met Jules, she had definitely shifted his world. She didn’t tolerate his arrogance. He had to actually work to get her to pay any positive attention to him at all, to get to know her even in the slightest, and finally after months of earning her respect and even her affection, she’d actually agreed to a date and he was nervous. He wanted to be with her more than any woman before, because he had never bothered to care this much about anyone else before.

Jules heard two quick raps and closed her bedroom door before heading towards the sound. Her room was a mess. She must have changed clothes more than a dozen times. She tried on every nice outfit she had. She didn’t want to be too dressed up. But she didn’t want to be too casual. She wanted to look feminine, especially since she always had to dress in what amounted to a masculine uniform at work. But she didn’t want to look to sexy either. She wasn’t sure what the night would bring and wanted to keep her options open. It was harder to figure out than she thought. She’d ended up buying something completely new…something completely different than anything she had ever worn before, and even then she wasn’t sure it was the right thing. She couldn’t remember when she had spent so much time getting ready for a date before. She had just never cared enough before.

She took a deep breath and opened the door, finding Sam standing there in black slacks with pleats and cuffs, a blue button down shirt and sweater that matched his eyes perfectly. His constantly present 5 o’clock beard was gone and his hair had been styled to look casually ruffled. The blue shirt and sweater stretched against his large chest deepened his already dark blue eyes. He was always attractive, but now, he was absolutely striking. He looked like he had just stepped out of a page in GQ. _This_ guy wanted to go out with _her_? More than that, he was crazy about her for some reason. He could have anyone and yet here he stood on her porch waiting to take her to dinner.

Jules swallowed hard and took a deep breath

“Hi,” she managed to choke out, as she stepped aside to let him in.

Sam felt his heart start to race as soon as the door opened. He had always thought she was beautiful, even after an impossible day of climbing through tunnels, sitting on roofs, facing rioters, whatever the day would bring. But the woman who stood before him now… she was exquisite. She wore a black dress, or maybe it was a skirt and blouse, he wasn’t sure, that draped her body. As she led him into her house, he watched the skirt sway, flaring from her lower hips and reaching almost to her ankles, met by some strappy high heeled sandals. The black blouse had sheer sleeves and was almost backless, exposing her smooth skin and the top of a hidden tattoo that was inked across her lower back. He wanted to trace his tongue along the outline of the curves of the artwork. When she turned to face him, he saw that the front of the blouse was square cut with the sheer material from the sleeves covering the very top part of the blouse, exposing nothing, but leaving much to hope for. He thought the contrast between the hidden front and revealing back was extremely sexy. She was dressed so completely different from anything he ever would have expected from Jules Callaghan, he was surprised, and pleased. He would have been regardless what she was wearing, but wow, she was a knock-out. She’d gone to a lot of effort, and he appreciated it. He licked his lips and walked towards her, slowly reaching his hand out to touch her hair. Her usual layered and curled locks were straightened and pulled into a long, shiny ponytail that hung over her right shoulder. She didn’t move as his hand touched her hair and he ran his finger down the length of her locks.

When he reached the end of her hair, he backed away slightly and looked into her eyes. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured.

Her face lit up and she ducked her head shyly, and then lifted it again. “Thank you Sam.”

He cleared his throat nervously, “Maybe we should get going? We have reservations in half an hour.”

“Great! I’ll get my wrap,” she said as she walked to the closet.

“Seems a tragedy to cover up the view,” Sam teased.

Jules turned back to him, handing him the light wrap, letting him help her into it. “I’m looking forward to tonight.”  
________________________________________  
They sat at in a small booth that had privacy curtains that blocked the view of other patrons. It wasn’t a special booth; it was the way the whole restaurant was designed. L’Amore was a restaurant that catered to couples, small booths blocked from prying eyes by curtains, a dance floor, excellent wine list, and highly ranked food. The ambience was created by candles and violins, discreet staff, and it was considered one of the most romantic restaurants in the city. Jules wondered how Sam was going to afford all this but wasn’t going to let that ruin their evening. He would have a plan. She wasn’t going to doubt him.

  
They sat side by side enjoying the wine, the conversation, and companionship. After dinner, Jules suggested a dance.

“Come on, Sam,” Jules pulled him towards the dance floor. The music was all slow, drowsy and romantic… requiring little skill but holding each other close and not stepping on toes.

  
Sam had his hands against Jules’ bare back, his rough thumbs slightly stroking along her spine. Her hands wrapped around his neck toying with the tiny hair at the back of his neck.

  
Sam smiled slightly, his eyes twinkling, “You know why the Baptists don’t have sex?”

  
Jules smirked, “Why?”  
“It could lead to dancing.”

  
Jules snorted lightly at the joke as they continued to sway. The theme to The Godfather came on and she began to sing the words as the music carried them away…

  
 _Speak softly love and hold me warm against your heart  
I feel your words the tender trembling moments start._

Her voice was soft and true, her eyes never leaving his. “I didn’t know you could sing,” Sam whispered as she continued to sing. Her eyes glowed as she continued.

  
 _We’re in a world our very own, sharing a love that only few have ever known.  
Wine colored days warmed by the sun, deep velvet nights when we are one.  
Speak softly love, so no one hears us but the sky.  
The vows of love we make will live until we die.  
My life is yours and all because you came into my world with love so softly love._

As the music began to die off, Jules lifted her lips to Sam’s and whispered against them, “I’m sorry I ever doubted you, Sam Braddock.”

“I’ve forgotten it already,” he uttered as he closed the distance between them, joining them in a gentle kiss, pulling her tightly to him, feeling their bodies pressed against each other, imagining what it would be like when there would be nothing to separate them. But not yet.

“Come ‘ere,” this time it was Sam pulling Jules off the dance floor returning them to their booth, closing the curtains tightly behind him.

Her eyes squinted at him suspiciously. “What are you doing?” as he pulled her into his lap.

She looked around nervously as if they were going to be walked in on. She settled her legs on either side of his thighs and pulled her skirt so she wasn’t sitting on it.

“Sam this is a really bad idea…” she trailed off as he took one hand in his and the other touched her bare back, causing her to arch her back towards him.

  
“Yeah, it is” he agreed. “Relax Jules. No one is going to bother us. That’s what curtains are for.”

“And you know this because you’ve been here before?” she asked, her brows arched skeptically.

“No. I know this because that _is_ what curtains are for. Relax.”

  
Sam brought her hand to his lips and whispered her name across her palm sending a shiver down her spine. He leaned toward her and brushed his lips against hers lightly, just barely touching her, his tongue giving the lightest stroke before pulling away.

  
Without taking his eyes from hers he brought a finger to his lips and lightly bit the pad, and then licked against it, his teeth scraped it and sucked just the tip, watching her eyes soften and her bite her lip while she watched him make love to her fingers.

Before he moved to the next finger, he murmured, “You…”

And he took another finger, softly tasting it, nipping at the pad, pulling it into his mouth, never taking his eyes from hers, loving the way her face had gone slack and her eyelids drooped into a veil as she watched him.

Her hips moved slightly, rubbing herself against him and his hand on her back instantly stilled her. “Don’t move. Just listen.”  
She whimpered, but stopped moving. Her body wanted to move, needed to move.

She burned and she could feel how wet she was getting. “Sam, your pants…I’m going to… there’s going to be…” she was too shy to say it.

He nodded and just kept going. “Just listen.”

“…Are…”

The next finger he sucked all the way down to her knuckle, dragging his tongue back up, nipping and kissing along the way. “…My…”

She was pretty sure this was the most erotic sensation she had ever experienced and Sam was just touching her fingers. Jules squirmed in her seat, squeezing her thighs against his hard outer ones, wanting to relieve the burning between her legs. She felt him growing solid between his legs. He was hot and hungry, just as she was. She reached under her skirt, reaching for him, trying to touch him, and he stopped her again, shaking his head.

He’d reached her last finger, and was pulling away to finish what he was telling her. “…Everything…”

Both of his hands went behind her, holding her body still, his hands cupping her bottom, unwilling to let her move until she had heard what he had to say. God help him, she had on a thong. He swallowed hard and kept his eyes on her. “Jules,” he whispered, “you are my everything.”

Jules made a sound that was something between a gasp and a sob, unable to say anything more than that. Instead of trying to speak she lifted the hands wrapped them around Sam’s neck.

“Sam,” she gasped as she seized his mouth, their lips and tongues colliding against each other tasting, touching, grasping. Sam’s hands climbed to her back stroking her bare skin, alternating between light touching and stronger caresses.

Jules began to move against Sam, her hips moving slowly against his, rubbing the length of him, while he kissed and nipped at her neck as she lost herself in the sensation. Jules once again reached blindly between them, reaching for the unseen belt she knew was there, grasping for what she knew would give relief to this growing need between them.

Sam stopped her once again, breathing hard. “No. Not here. Not like this.”

Jules opened her eyes in surprise. They were full of passion, of lust, “Let’s go then.”

“Not yet.”  
Her mouth opened, shocked. “If not now, when?”

“Let’s have a little dessert,” Sam smirked at Jules’ glare. He was going to enjoy this.

“Dessert sounds great, let’s go.”

“We’ll start dessert here.”

“Sam…” Jules whispered confused and a little desperate as he leaned forward and began to kiss her neck. She bent to the side giving him more access.

His whispered breath brushed across her skin, describing just what dessert would be. She felt his hand slowly reach under her skirt, stroking the soft skin as he went. “I’d start with this thong, just tear it away, something like this…” she felt him wrap the tiny string around his finger and heard it snap, knowing as he dragged his hand slowly back up the thong was coming to, twisted in his fingers.

“Sam,” she whispered, out of breath. “We should go….” It wasn’t just a ‘should go’ it was a ‘need to go.’

He hadn’t actually touched her, but as he pulled her panties up he held them to his nose and took a long inhale. “You smell so good. I bet you’ll feel so good.”

Jules started to grind her hips against him again, pushing to position her entrance over his tip, despite the layer of pants between them. She held his eyes as she moved up and down riding him slowly, pressure and release, pressure and release. It was her turn to tease.

She wanted to go, but Sam seemed to want to play before they played. She understood the game now. He was driving her crazy, she could make him crazy too. She watched as Sam’s mouth opened slightly and his eyes became unfocused.

Sam licked his lips and groaned before continuing his recipe for dessert, his voice full of gravel, “You’d be slick, hot, tight. I’d push in, just a little at first then move further in, feeling every hollow and ridge, mapping each one. Slow, letting you get used to me. You’re small, tight. And I don’t want to hurt you.”

Sam leaned toward her, kissing her along her neck and up her jawline to her lips, open mouth, his tongue tracing patterns as he went. “Finally, after a long slow glide, you’d gasp when I hit your cervix and I’d pull back out, taking my time, coming almost all the way out, then sliding back in, skimming over your clit as I push all the way back in nice and slow, making you cry out as I take you over and over again until you scream my name.” Jules prolonged her slow grind against him, her head thrown back while Sam continued to give his breathless description of what would come next.

Jules thought she might faint. Her breath was fast and she was crushing herself against Sam now. While it might have been barely relieving some of her need temporarily, it could not have been helping him at all. They were both panting, riding the slow wave of their heady pleasure and pain mixed together, lips joined together, moans captured in the others mouths, until Jules finally broke away.

Breathing hard, she gathered her skirt and climbed back onto her side of the seat. “Game over, Sam. Get the check.”

Sam exhaled and blinked several times, sitting up and trying to find a comfortable position again. “Roger that,” he gasp, reaching for his wallet while Jules headed for the ladies’ room.

A/N: The Baptists and sex line comes from Justified, except it was Pentecostals not Baptists. Great line and deserves to be used again. Great show and deserves to be seen. Nominated for A LOT of Emmy’s this season, including best actor, best supporting actress, best supporting actor. Catch up ON-Demand, or FX. I’ve written some Justified fandom too.

  
Speak Softly Love is the theme song to The Godfather I, II, and III, music by Nina Rota and words by Larry Kusik.

As for this chapter, leave a review on ff.net. Next up: T rated chapter, action oriented.

Review at http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7172305/1/Lemon_Jam


	5. She's an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never ever felt like this before.  
> If you believe in a future when we're together, I won't let you down.   
> If you want to stay close, I'll never let you down.   
> Cause we are ready to make it. Oh forever, that's for sure.  
> Cause you are my angel. You saved me from danger.   
> With you I'm no stranger. I won't suffer any more   
> If you're ready to move on. Let life give you energy.   
> You keep me safe from darkness and you show me how to be a better man.   
> Cause we are ready to make it. Oh forever that's for sure.

Lemon Jam

A/N: Don’t Own. JAM Only. T-Rated.

 

 _I never ever felt like this before.  
If you believe in a future when we're together, I won't let you down.  
If you want to stay close, I'll never let you down.  
Cause we are ready to make it. Oh forever, that's for sure.  
Cause you are my angel. You saved me from danger.  
With you I'm no stranger. I won't suffer any more  
If you're ready to move on. Let life give you energy.  
You keep me safe from darkness and you show me how to be a better man.  
Cause we are ready to make it. Oh forever that's for sure._

 _Angel, Broken Door_

 

He watched as she strolled through the crowd. She walked, often ran, even paced at work, but dressed like that she _strolled_. And he loved the view. Looking around, too many others did too. _That_ he didn’t care for. He checked the bill and peeled off enough cash to cover the charges plus a substantial tip. After the last 30 minutes of the hottest foreplay he’d ever had, he was definitely ready to go elsewhere and pick up where they had left off. 

The voices from the couple a few booths over began to rise and Sam peeked outside the open curtain of his booth to see what was going on. A man was yelling at his wife who was cowering in the corner, clearly some sort of domestic dispute that was escalating. The waiter was agitated when the man had repeatedly refused to lower his voice.

Sam listened as the manager came to and discretely spoke to the man, telling them that they were disturbing the other customers and it was time for them to leave.

The man stood suddenly, grabbing the manager by the neck and from under his coat he produced a gun which was now against the manager’s head. “We are not leaving. This. Is. Our. Anniversary.” He said, emphasizing every word.

Sam stood up slowly from the booth and the man turned towards him.

“What are you doing? Stay back.”

“Hey man, I’m just lookin’ to talk. My name’s Sam. What’s yours?”

“Sit down!”

“Yeah, ok, sure. Your anniversary huh? How many years?” Sam spoke in his most calming voice, just like he had been trained.

The man paused and looked back as his wife still cringed in the corner. Without taking his eyes off her, he answered Sam, “Twenty years. Twenty years! And she wants to throw it all way! She says she doesn’t love me anymore.”

He took the gun and pointed it at his wife. “She loves someone else.”

Sam heard his wife whimper something that sounded like, “No, Ravi…”

The man was not listening. “We were meant to be together. You hear me Rachna? Together.” He aimed the gun at her, prepared to shoot. As he pulled the trigger, Sam dove at him, knocking him to the ground, but the bullet burned across his neck. He knew instantly it wasn’t a dangerous wound, probably wouldn’t even leave a scar, but it would bleed, and it did hurt. The man stood, aiming at Sam on the ground, definitely in stage red, becoming even more agitated by the screaming of the customers and the wailing of his wife nearby. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

Sam had his hands up as a gesture of submission. “Hey buddy, Ravi—that’s what your wife called you right? Twenty years is a long time. You don’t want to kill her, not after that long. If you kill her, that’s it. There’s no hope of ever being together again.”

“Get up and sit over there. You are not a part of this. Just shut up! I don’t want to hear from you anymore!”

“Hey yeah. I’ll just sit right here, ok?”

Jules heard the gunshot and the screams that followed in the restaurant and immediately snuck out the bathroom door to peek around the corner to see what was going on. She heard Sam talking to the man holding the gun pointed at him. She saw the blood creeping down his neck and onto his shirt. _Shit, this is not happening again! **Not** tonight. _ She pulled back and leaned against the wall, pulling her phone out to text the SRU:

 _911 SRU_

 _L’ Amore_

 _SB/JC_

 _1gm-20hst_

 _1gs_

 _SB inj_

Within seconds, a text came from Winnie:

 

 _Tm1 dsp_

 _Tm3 bkup_

 _5 min_

Screaming, the man lined up all the hostages up along the wall, leaving his wife and Sam on either side of a booth, his gun moving from one to the other. His wife was sobbing, even wailing at times. Sam watched as the man kept swinging the gun around, first to those he had lined up and then back to his wife and him.

 

“You know Ravi, it sounds like you really love your wife. That’s really special, not everyone gets that chance.”

“Have you ever been in love?”

“Yeah. I have Ravi. I’m in love with a great girl. How’d you know when you were in love?”

Sam’s comment about being in love didn’t escape her, but she was busy concentrating on the situation right now. They both needed to get out of here alive. Jules walked back into the room slowly, drawing the man’s attention, which also drew the gun towards her. Sam cursed internally, _why didn’t she just stay back there…?_

“Who are you?” The man screamed.

Jules stopped where she was and held up her hands. “My name is Jules. What’s yours? Ravi right?”

“Go stand over there, with the others!”

“Yeah, ok. I’ll go stand over there. What’s going on out here? Is that your wife? She’s really upset.”

“She wants a divorce. After twenty years, no! I will kill her first.”

A familiar voice came through the doors, Parker was here. She knew the team was there and Team 3 was backup. Cameras would be in soon, if they weren’t already there.

The sound of the police and police cars caused him to panic and the gun was once again pointed at his wife, and back to Sam. “You,” he motioned to Sam and then motioned to Jules. “Find something to tie this guy up.” Sam had already almost disarmed him once. He wasn’t going to give him another shot at it.

Jules looked at Sam nervously. “You don’t want to that, Ravi.”

“Do it!”

“Ok, ok, I’m going to find something like you asked. I’ll just go right back there,” pointing to the back of the restaurant. “I’ll be right back. Just wait for me, ok?”

Jules went to the back looking for something that could help her and Sam when her phone beeped with a text from the Boss

 _Cams in front_

 _2wigs up_

 _Unlock back_ __

_Stealth_

  
So, they were coming in the back, and she needed to unlock the door. There was already a camera in the front watching. She looked up and sure enough, there were two earwigs dangling from an airshaft. She tugged them down and immediately put one in her ear where she could hear everything going on. They wouldn’t be able to hear her, but she could hear them. And Sam would be able to as well.

 

Jules gathered up duct tape, a small sharp knife, and unlocked the back door allowing Team 3, along with Ed and Spike to enter silently. Donna silently handed her a gun and inner thigh holster which she immediately raised her skirt and put on tightly. Given the circumstances, modesty and comfort weren’t high on her list. Fortunately the skirt’s sway hid whatever might have been seen to any observer. Spike showed her the flash bang grenades indicating they would be used as distraction and Ed was Sierra. She knew the plan. Jules motioned to the duct tape and placed the sharp knife she was going to give Sam inside her sleeve and left the team in the back room.

 

Jules returned slowly to the front, hands held high, holding the duct tape in front of her, the other hand empty. The man motioned for her to kneel at Sam’s feet, “Tie him up! Tight! Do it now!”

“Ok, Ravi. I’m wrapping the duct around Sam’s ankles now,” her voice was calm and she was sure to use both his name and Sam’s keeping connection and being sure to personalize Sam. It would make him less likely to kill him.

She wrapped his ankles, looking up at Sam’s face periodically, so Sam realized what she was doing. The duct tape looked tight from the side facing the gunman, but was actually quite loose along the back. Before she finished, she slipped the knife she had tucked in her sleeve out carefully and cut a slit along the back of the tape, making it possible for Sam to easily break open the tape and escape when he needed to.

Next were his hands. She did much the same with his hands, although these were tied behind his back. She placed the knife in his fingers and he positioned it so he could easily cut through the tape when the time came. Jules placed her hands on either side of his face, leaned over and kissed him, carefully inserting the earwig inside the ear facing away from the gunman. She heard Sarge’s whispered voice through the wig, _“Brilliant, Jules.”_

Ravi yelled at her again, and she released Sam and moved away slightly, watching Ravi’s wife. Rachna was finding it difficult to breathe. All the wailing and crying, the panicked attempts to suppress her sobs left her short of breath and hyperventilating.

Jules looked at the gunman and motioned to his wife, “Ravi, let me help your wife. She can’t breathe. She’s scared and can’t breathe. She’s going to pass out, maybe die. Does she have asthma? I can help her.”

“She deserves to die.”

 Good to know about the asthma. They’d need EMT’s ready.

“Then I need to help her. I need to get her to slow her breathing down. Please Ravi. I’ll just go sit behind her ok? I won’t get in your way.”

He paused, thinking about it, watching his wife’s pale, drawn face as she struggled for air. Without looking at Jules, he waved his gun, motioning her over to his wife. Jules climbed behind his wife, adjusting her skirt, and asked his wife to lean forward, breathing into the cloth napkin, trying to stop her from hyperventilating.

She began to talk softly to Rachna and rub her back soothingly helping her to take some deep breaths. As his wife began to calm, the man began to deescalate from red to yellow.  Jules heard the countdown in her ear and she reached for the gun she had pushed between the seat cushions when she had sat behind his wife.

Sam heard the same countdown and from the corner of her eye, she saw him twitch imperceptibly when the duct tape tore loose.

“…4…3…2…1,”a flash bang went off near the gunman, lights and sound blasting through the room. Sam leaped from where he had been sitting on the seat across from the woman and threw himself over the woman and Jules, protecting them both as the team poured into the room and the subject began firing indiscriminately.

Some were yelling “On the ground! On the ground!” while hostages screamed and covered their ears from the noise and light, dropping to the ground as the armed SRU men and woman poured into the room.

Still others surrounded the subjected shouting “Drop the gun! Drop the gun!” The room was in a state of organized chaos, nothing the team hadn’t specifically orchestrated, but to the hostages and the gunman it looked and felt frightening.

The man had fallen when the grenade had gone off, the gun knocked out of his hand, and when he opened his eyes again, Ed and Spike had their rifles pointed directly into face. “Do. Not. Move.” Ed threatened. Ravi looked in his eyes and knew it was over.

Moments afterwards, Sam heard Parker’s voice over the com, “Incident contained, 11:32pm, subject in custody.” Everyone was going home today. It was a good day.

The EMT’s quickly took the woman named Rachna away, and Sam reached for Jules’ hand to help her disentangled herself from the awkward position she had found herself in the booth. She stood and shook her skirt loose, readjusting it, he watched the motion curiously.

“What?”

He pursed his lips and nodded. “Just wondering where you were hiding that gun…” His eyes still hadn’t moved from her thighs and body.

Jules leaned into him, her body barely brushing against his, her lips close to his ear, “Inner thigh holster, soldier….”

Sam groaned and as he pulled her closer into his body, they heard Parker’s voice in their ears, “Saddle up Team 1 and 3, debrief 30 minutes. Sam, Jules, you too. Sam… EMT first.”

Jules’ head dropped into Sam’s chest as Sam swore softly. His arms gently ran down the length of her exposed back giving her goose bumps at his light touch. “This was not how I wanted tonight to end, Jules.”

She lifted her and grinned. “What? It’s our first date, Sam. A kiss at the door and good night, that’s it,” she teased.

“Not even a coffee, huh?”

He grabbed her coat at the door and helped her into it as they walked out the front. The teams were still cleaning things up and saw them walk out together laughing as she pulled the coat around her shoulders.

Jules walked with him to where the EMT’s were waiting. He was already tugging his sweater off and pulling his shirt from his pants. Given their activities forty-five minutes earlier, it was probably not a bad idea anyway if it was no longer tucked in.

* * *

Jules sat on the bench on the locker room holding her head in her hand, staring at the floor lost in thought.  She’d changed into worn jeans and her black SRU t-shirt and her adrenaline from the night was crashing her system. Her emotions had gone from nervousness, to passion to fear and then to cold professionalism. She didn’t have much left and there was still the debrief to face.

Donna came in and leaned against the sink, silently watching her. They had never been especially close, but they had a shared bond as the only two women in the SRU and knew what each other faced every day.

“You know, if there is anything we know from this job Jules is that every day could be our last. We just never know. And we love our job anyway. It’s all about risk. The only other person in the world who can truly understand that is someone else in the SRU.  And sometimes we fall in love with that person.”

Jules raised her head, while Donna continued. “We don’t intend it, but it happens. Don’t give it up just because there might be resistance.”

Jules smiled as Donna, a genuine smile at her gift of support. She knew there might not be much when she walked into the debrief, but at least she had it here in this room.

Donna’s eyes started to twinkle as she reached into her pocket and pulled something out, “And I think these belong to you…” and she tossed a very wrinkled, torn piece of black material to Jules who caught it mid-air.

Jules sighed, “Oh, this just keeps getting better and better.”

Donna snorted and left the room, calling behind her, “Debrief starts in two minutes, better hurry.”

* * *

While they hadn’t planned it, Jules arrived just a few seconds behind Sam so she got the joy of hearing the catcalls and jokes. The room was crowded with both teams present and since Sam and Jules were major players in the debrief and had been ‘caught’ in a rather compromising situation the guys were going to give them a hard time.

Sam’s neck was bandaged although he’d refused to go to the hospital. He’d changed into a t-shirt and worn jeans, his typical after work attire and took his usual seat at the table. Jules joined him at the table, although at her seat on the other side and down a few chairs. They acknowledged each other but there was nothing else shared between them. They weren’t going to give anyone any more ammunition to use than they already had.

Donna came in shortly afterwards, the last of the two teams to join them. Jules appreciated the kindness, although she doubted anyone else realized what it was. She hadn’t wanted Jules and Sam to be the last ones in, another generous gesture on her part.

The group was still chatting, watching Jules and Sam who remained silent despite the attention they were attracting.

Steve from Team 3 spoke up louder than the others, throwing a question at Jules, “Gee Jules, why’d you change? That dress…well, it was… well, you looked hot… you should dress like that more often.”

Jules looked at him, her eyes cool, not moving and then looked back at Sarge her eyebrows raised, silently asking when they were going to get started. She didn’t even look at Sam, but hoped he hadn’t done anything either. If Steve was going to be a jerk, Sam and Jules didn’t need to stoop to his level.

Sarge just frowned at Steve and began the debrief. “Jules, Sam. You were there when the incident began. Sam, tell us what happened.”

Sam calmly began to outline exactly what happened for the record. What had been said, what action he had taken, what actions the subject had taken, what the results had been.

As the time approached the point in time when Jules’ role became central, she took over the story. She spoke the same as Sam, professional, outlining exactly what was required for the record, exactly what would have been recorded for the transcript. The camera would have recorded what was happening and what was being said once it was in place, but until that point it was up to her and Sam to act as the transcriptionists.

Steve spoke up again, asking, rather snidely about where Jules had hidden the gun she had brought with her into the main room. He knew perfectly well, he’d been there when Donna had handed it to her, when she had put it on and adjusted it, her back to him. He was once again baiting her, baiting Sam. And once again neither of them rose to the bait.

Without looking at Steve, or even acknowledging his question, Jules continued with her description of what happened and when she was done, Sarge congratulated her, and both teams on their coordination working together and getting everyone out alive and safe.

He dismissed everyone asking Jules, Sam, Steve, and Donna to remain behind. Ed remained behind as well. After everyone was gone, nervously watching behind them as Parker lowered the large door behind him.

Ed walked to Steve, promptly slamming him into the wall, his arm against his throat. “The next time you speak to one of my team members with the disrespect you have shown here today, I will personally see to it you are discharged from the SRU and kicked to duty on the traffic squad. Do. You.Get. Me.?”

Steve managed to barely express a grunt of agreement before Ed released his windpipe and drop him from the wall. “Your behavior today towards Constables Callaghan and Braddock was beyond unacceptable and the only reason you are allowed to walk out of here without being discharged on the spot is because we are willing to give you the opportunity to make this right with the two of them. And by make this right, we mean make it right as defined by them, not by myself, Sgt. Parker, or your Commanding Officer Donna Sabine.

Parker began to comment, “Your behavior today has been childish and unbecoming of an officer of the SRU. I suggest you start immediately to make this situation right in the eyes of those most aggrieved by your actions today, as well as those who had to suffer through or observe them, as in everyone else in the room. We will be watching. Donna, you are responsible for seeing that Constable Goodwin follows orders or is discharged accordingly within a reasonable timeframe.

Ed added coldly, “A reasonable timeframe not being very long.”

Steve face went very pale and he nodded, “Yes, sir.”

Donna nodded her head sharply, “Is that all sir?”

“You may leave. Oh and Donna? Great job today. Team 3 handle the situation admirably. Thank you very much.”

“Yes, sir.” She and Steve left the room stiffly.

Sam and Jules remained in the room waiting for whatever was coming for them next, unsure of what direction this conversation would take.

Ed started, “Sam, I would like to note how pleased I was at how far you have come from when you first joined Team 1. Handling tactical situations was never a real challenge for you, but talking directly to a subject was and you handled that situation admirably. In addition, you and Jules together worked together seamlessly as a team as you usually do in a situation rife with challenges with little to no support from the team with lifesaving outcomes. Another huge step forward for you. “

“However, perhaps the biggest strength that I have seen you develop has been your ability to control your temper. Steve was, for reasons we won’t try to understand right now, intentionally trying to bait you, and Jules, but primarily you into a confrontation in front of both teams. Instead of rising to his bait, and confronting him either verbally, or worse physically, you never even twitched a muscle. A few years ago, you wouldn’t have done that. I’m impressed.”

“Thank you sir.”

Jules looked up at Sam, her eyes shining with pride but she didn’t say anything.

Parker picked up the conversation. “So, everyone knows the two of you were on a date, apparently an important date. We don’t need to know more than that. We’ll have a ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ policy. When you drive onto the parking lot, in separate cars of course, you are Constable Braddock and Callaghan. You are completely focused on work and professionals. I don’t care what is going on at home, the good, the bad, or the ugly. Deal with at home, and leave it at the gate. Your head stays in the game. If you can’t keep it in the game, then one of you has to go. When you drive out of the gate, you can go back to being Jules and Sam.”

“When we are out drinking beers after work, or bar-b-ques or whatever we might be doing when the team is there and we are not on the clock and not in the building, you can be yourselves. Don’t be late to work, even by a minute. Any questions?”

Jules and Sam looked at each other and back at Parker and Ed. “No Boss. Got it.”

“Good. Back here in 5 ½ hours. Get some sleep. Don’t be late.”

“Yes, sir!”

* * *

Sam looked across the seat at a sleeping Jules leaning against the truck door. Within five minutes of pulling out of HQ, she was sound asleep. She woke up when the car stopped in her driveway.

“Come on, I’ll get you inside Jules and you can go to sleep, ok?” Sam said softly. She was so tired. They were both tired.

“Do you have your ‘go’ bag?” she asked, blankly staring at her back door.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, not knowing where she was going with her question. “Yeah. Why?”

“Good. Then let’s go to sleep.”

“You’re asking me to stay?”

“Sam,” she looked at the glowing clock on the dashboard, and then looked at him, “we now have to be at work in 4 hours and 55 minutes. You stay here, you get about 4 hours and 30 minutes of sleep. You go to your apartment, it’s more like four hours.”

“I’m really tired Jules…” his voice drifted off, the implication clear that he was not up for picking up where they unfortunately had to leave off at the restaurant.

“Trust me Sam. My plan… shower and sleep. That’s it.”

He could barely lift his head to nod and got out of the truck, getting his go bag from the trunk as she walked to the door. He was right behind her when she went inside, and she just kept walking without turning on any lights. She even ignored the alarm.

“Alarm code?”

“Your birthday,” and kept walking in the dark to the bedroom.

Sam smirked at that when he heard her call out from down the hallway, “Don’t let it go to your head, soldier.”

Sam grinned and whispered under his breath as he turned the deadbolt behind him, “ _My_ birthday.”

His heart sunk a little when he walked into her bedroom and found her pushing piles of clothes onto the floor. He watched as she used her foot to carve a path between the scattered clothes and shoes and the bed so they didn’t trip in the night. Then she headed for the bathroom calling the shower first. He watched as she stripped off her t-shirt and dropped it on the floor behind her. Another night, that would have been an invitation, but tonight, it was just a sign of how tired she really was. That he didn’t bother to comment on it was a sign of how tired he was.

He heard the water go on, and started to pick up some of the clothes, hanging the ones he could find hangers for and folding the others. Her apartment might be clean, but she wasn’t tidy. He pulled the comforter and sheets back, and went through the darkened house to get a couple large glasses of water. By the time he got back, Jules was asleep on what he guessed was her side of the bed. He left the water for her on the nightstand and began to strip down as he made his own way to the shower.

* * *

The alarm went off the next morning, waking him up to traffic, news, and weather…

 _Why was his neighbor talking so loud?_ It was way too early in the morning. Sam pulled a pillow over his head and was immediately surrounded by lilacs and orchids…Jules!

Under the pillow his eyes popped open and he peeked out under a corner, wondering if he was dreaming and he’d find himself in his own apartment. Nope, this was definitely _not_ his apartment.

He looked out from under the other corner of the pillow to see if Jules was still asleep next to him. She was gone. His frustrated fists hit the pillow… _she’s left already_. Then he heard the grinding whir of a blender somewhere in the neighborhood of the kitchen. Sam sat straight up in bed, a goofy smile on his face.

She hadn’t turned around as he’d taken a position leaning against the counter watching her make a second smoothie but she knew he was there. “Breakfast, sleepyhead?”

“Hmm, hmm…” Sam answered, distractedly.

Jules looked over her shoulder and saw him staring at her back and lowered her head so her eyes finally made contact with his. “What is so fascinating?”

Sam came behind her, circling one arm around her waist pulling her against him while his hand was free to trace the tattoo between her hips. “I just love this tat. How did I never see this before?”

Pressed against him, she could tell just how much he ‘loved’ the tattoo and smirked at him over her shoulder, handing him a smoothie. “For your eyes only, Sam. And, we have 35 minutes to get to work, get a grip,” as she pushed away from him and headed out of the kitchen.

Sam groaned as she left him standing in the kitchen holding the smoothie. He followed her sipping his breakfast while she was grabbing a jacket and sliding it on.

“So, about this week?” he asked.

“Hm?”

“Will I, will we…” he hesitated.

She narrowed her eyes at him, taking a measure of him, thinking something out before answering his unasked question.

“We have 6 days in a row on shift, 12+ hours each day,” she stated, as she walked towards him, causing him to walk backwards against the wall.

“Yeah,” Sam was thinking the answer was definitely going to be a ‘no’ they were not going to see each other this week.

He was up against the wall, and she was standing in front of him looking up at his much taller frame. “We have to eat, we have to sleep, and assuming there is time between those two things, we can spend it together. So I would propose the following…,” Sam was all ears. He’d agree to anything she wanted at this point.

“We get off work, come here, fix dinner. Hang out, watch a movie, play a game, whatever. Sleep. And Sam? That means sleep. If you can’t do that, if _we_ can’t do that, than you have to go home. When our tour is up, and we get our three days off, only _then_ do we pick up where we left of last night.”

“Ok, ok, fine, but why are we waiting?”

Jules raised herself on her toes, bringing her mouth to his, pressing her body against his, feeling his spring to life again as his mouth opened to hers and they kissed as they had the night before and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Then almost as quickly as she’d started she pulled away, “Because I want all the time we can get, and right now, we have 24 minutes to get to work. Let’s go. Set the alarm on the way out.”

Sam banged his head against the wall twice in frustration, trying to clear it before he pushed himself away and followed her out the door. This was going to be a very long six days.

The Economics of Fan Fiction:

Author makes $0 for the joy of creation

Reader pays $0 for the joy of reading

Author and Readers shared love of their fandom= priceless

Leave a review, it costs nothing, and means everything.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. I cannot resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shocked in silent trances  
> Our eyes search just to know  
> What makes flesh and body hunger  
> For another burning soul  
> Conscience quiet pleading  
> In the corner of my eye  
> But seeing is believing  
> All consequences fly
> 
> A demon's day in madness kissed  
> I swear I never had it like this  
> Forbidden yet I cannot resist
> 
> With fever I persist  
> The rages of your kiss  
> My reckless heart in fist  
> And I cannot resist

Lemon Jam

Chapter 6

A/N: Don’t Own. I think you know the rest. T-rated, until it becomes M. :-)

 _Shocked in silent trances  
Our eyes search just to know  
What makes flesh and body hunger  
For another burning soul  
Conscience quiet pleading  
In the corner of my eye  
But seeing is believing  
All consequences fly_

 _A demon's day in madness kissed  
I swear I never had it like this  
Forbidden yet I cannot resist_

 _With fever I persist  
The rages of your kiss  
My reckless heart in fist  
And I cannot resist_

~Resist, Melissa Etheridge

* * *

 

The whole day they had played by the rules… gotten in on time, albeit barely, in separate cars. There had been nothing personal discussed between them all day. Even driving around in the truck alone together, their words never were anything but utterly professional. That doesn’t mean Jules didn’t find Sam watching her intently, his eyes utterly focused on her. She’d raise her eyebrows sharply as if to ask ‘What?!’ silently, and he’d just grin and respond to whatever Ed was telling him at the time. It was unnerving how his mind could seem to be completely on her and yet be completely ‘in the game’ as well. Jules was nowhere near able to compartmentalize like that.

 

As soon as they drove off the lot after their 14 hour shift, Sam’s phone rang.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m goin’ by the store for food. I’ll be home in about an hour or so.”

 

“Sounds good. I’ll eat whatever. I’m going to get some clothes.

 

“You’re right Sam, you will eat _whatever_ … it’s my house. And you don’t need that much, it’s just a few days. Not even every night, probably.”

 

“You think so, huh?” She was apparently going to pick a fight, and he didn’t even know why.

 

“Don’t go getting paranoid, Sam. There’s probably ‘gonna be times when I want some time alone… you know, you’ll just have to stay at your place. It doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“ _Right_. Just so you know that if I tell you that I want to stay at my place and not come over, it doesn’t mean anything other either.”

 

Jules was silent on the other end of the phone, and when she realized he wasn’t going to say anything else, she gave a sharp “Fine,” and hung up.

 

“Fine,” Sam said to the dial-tone. Well, this was starting off just great Sam thought, while Jules sped through the neighborhood streets refusing to cry, gripping the steering wheel and swearing under her breath, “Cocky bastard.”

 

An hour later, Sam knocked on the back door wondering if she’d even let him in. Saying ’Fine’ and hanging up was not a good sign. Jules came to the door and watched him from the other side of the glass, taking in his worn black Queen tour t-shirt and barely threaded jeans, and sneered at the army duffel bag he wore swung over his shoulder.

 

Opening the door with her hands on her hips, she smirked, “I told you that you weren’t moving in, Sam. You pack like a girl.”

 

“Are you going to let me in or am I going home?”

 

Jules stepped aside and he came inside. “Thank you, Jules. Something smells good,” he tried to get the night back on track although he wasn’t sure why it had even gone off the rails in the first place.

 

Jules walked into the kitchen while he stopped by the bedroom and dropped his duffel before following her. She’d changed clothes and wore yoga pants and a yoga top and her hair was pulled up off her neck in a sloppy bun. The pants were low enough that damn tat he was so infatuated with was exposed and he wondered if she had done that intentionally.

 

“Spaghetti,” she answered without looking at him. “Can you start the salad?”

 

He went to the counter and grabbed a knife, answering her question silently.

 

He was cutting tomatoes and removing seeds, when Jules slammed her own knife down and wiped her eyes in frustration. He wiped his hands on his jeans and turned leaning against the counter watching her.

 

“Ohhkaay…” he drawled, unsure where all of her frustration was coming from. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on or make me guess?”

 

“Here we are, cooking dinner, you’re bringing your clothes over, we’re already talking about not getting paranoid if we don’t spend every night together… it sounds like we are in a relationship, but we aren’t. We haven’t even had sex yet. We’ve kissed a few times…”

 

This time it was Sam’s turn to stare at her eye brows raised skeptically, as she continued, “well ok, yeah, they were great kisses, but still… we were just kissing… and yet, we _already_ talk about breaking up. How fucked up is that?”

 

Sam’s hands went up as if to block something being thrown at him, and his voice rose as his patience slipped, “Whoa, hold on right there. No one has said _anything_ about breaking up, we _are_ in a relationship, and _nothing_ about this is about sex, it is about love.”

 

Jules’ scrunched her face in confusion, “But you said…”

 

“No Jules, _you_ said for me not to get paranoid if you didn’t want me to stay with you. I only threw it back at you because it hurt. What else would I be? There is no place else I would want to be than right here with you, in a relationship with you.”

 

“What does that _mean_?”

 

Sam walked her back until she was pinned between him and the wall, capturing her hands above him. “It means Jules that you and I are together. It means that you are my best friend,” he nuzzled against her neck, “and my lover.”

 

He slid his mouth along her jaw as she bent her head giving him better access, “It means I meant every word when I told you that you are my everything.”

 

His head dipped down her throat, sucking gently along her neck, leaving breathy words as he went, “It means that we don’t have sex, Julianna Callaghan, we make love….”

 

Jules whimpered and wrapped a leg around his waist trying to pull him closer, as he continued his whispered exploration to her lips, barely touching them as he told her, “no matter what that may mean, whatever is between us, it’s making love, _never_ just having sex, _never_ just fucking….”

 

He continued to hold both her hands trapped over head, “It means that I’m going to spend the next six days showing you what I mean when I say there is no place else I would rather be. And you already laid out a ground rule of no sex, so I’ll correct that and say no making love.” Despite, or maybe because of her small sob, he moved his body against hers, as she lifted her hips to meet his, dragging his other hand slowly from her shoulders, cupping her endowed breast, tweaking the hardened nipple underneath the nylon yoga top.

 

Jules’ head tipped back against the wall where he had her pinned as he flicked her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, reveling in the passion he was causing in her, the unfocused eyes, the small tremors he could feel through her body she couldn’t quite control, the wet heat she rubbed against his leg told him everything he needed to know. But it wasn’t enough that he could drive her crazy. He wanted more than this from her.

 

One hand kept her pinned against the wall, and the other crept around and lifted her to him, grinding her lightly against him. “And Jules, more than anything else, there is more to us than this…” he said as he brought his mouth to hers, crushing lips to lips, mouth to mouth, teeth smashing against teeth, tongue dueling with tongue.

 

Breathing hard, Sam finally broke the kiss, “You set the ground rules last night. I could stay here as long as we didn’t pick up where we left off last night. Just like the Boss’ rules, I’m not going to break it.”

 

Jules broke free of his grasp and dropped her leg from his waist, trying to get her bearings again. He had, once again, knocked her for a loop and she hadn’t been prepared for it. “So what was that? Seems pretty close to ‘picking up where we left off.’”

 

Sam shook his head, frustrated, “Jules, let me bottom line this… Do you trust me?”

 

Jules thought for a moment, “Yes. I know you have my back.”

 

“Not just as your partner in the field, but in every other way. You trust me with your life, but you don’t trust me with your heart, with your love?”

 

Jules closed her eyes and remembered how it felt when he smiled at her, how her heart pounded, or when he laughed and how it made her want to join in, or God, when he touched her… how she just exploded inside, he looked at her in that sleepy sexy way and she went damp.

 

“I got scared Sam. ‘Cause if you did decide you didn’t want to stay here for whatever reason, it would hurt. And I would worry that maybe it wasn’t, that _I_ wasn’t all you thought I was. Like the more you got to know me, you know, the less you’d like me.”

 

Sam laughed, “Jules, Jules, Jules,” as he took her into his arms in a big hug, “there is nothing about you that I don’t already love. Just don’t pull that FINE crap on me, again, ok? You know what FINE means, right?”

 

“Fucked up, insecure, neurotic, and emotional. Got it.”

 

The rest of the night went well, although their mutually unsatisfied sexual tension had left them a little edgy. Over the course of eating, a glass of wine, and a ridiculous sci-fi flick _Aliens vs. Predators: Requiem_ where they got to make fun of the combat language and the stupid actors who just kept doing dumb stuff and getting killed which made them both laugh, things relaxed and they were ready for bed.

 

Once again, this time without even realizing it, they stepped into the sexual torment that was their current relationship. Jules walked out of the bathroom only to be greeted by Sam’s “Hell, no!”

 

Jules stood there, mouth open, not sure what he was even talking about.

 

“You are not wearing that to bed.”

 

“It’s a hockey jersey.”

 

“I know what it is, Jules. And you can’t wear it to bed.”

 

“I know it’s not sexy, but I thought under the circumstances…”

 

Sam barked a laugh, “That is the sexiest thing I have ever seen, now go change. I can’t sleep with you dressed like that. Not happening.”

 

Jules smirked, tilting her head, “Ah, the great Sam Braddock, brought to his knees by a woman in a hockey jersey? What is the world coming to?”

 

“Not just any woman,” Sam defended himself. “You. This is important. Go change. Unless you are willing to change the rules, of course,” Sam said hopefully.

 

After Sam’s seduction in the kitchen earlier, and even if he hadn’t carried it to fruition, it had most certainly been a seduction, she had been determined that she most certainly was _not_ going to change the rules, not matter how hard things might get…sort of an extended foreplay. It went both ways.

 

“Ok, ok, Sam,” she teased as she swayed towards him in her hockey jersey hanging to her knees. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. “I’m sure I can find something else to wear.” Her voice held a breathless promise that his body responded to instantly. Her lips brushed the skin between his t-shirt and his neck. “What would work for you, Sam?”

 

Her tongue traced the corded muscle along the side of his neck as he nervously swallowed. “A nightgown? A teddy? A garter and thong would probably be pushing it, wouldn’t it?” she broke away and looked into his eyes, trying hard to look sad, and failing miserably. “Of course, you’ve already ruined one.”

 

He swallowed hard and walked backwards toward the bathroom so he could shower and change for bed as well. _‘I could bathe in Lake Ontario in the winter and it wouldn’t be cold enough for what this woman does to me’._ Cold shower it was…again.  _The next six days were going to be the longest 144 hours in my life he thought._

 

When he came out, Jules was lying in bed reading a book dressed in a black gown that draped from her shoulders and had scoop neck in front and back. He couldn’t tell how long it was, but it was definitely something that in hind sight it might have been better for her to have stayed in the jersey. The devil you knew over the devil you didn’t.

 

She casually looked up, slowly taking in his bare, carved chest, her eyes following the thin line of blonde hair that disappeared into his low hanging sweats. He wasn’t wearing anything else. She licked her lips as she watched his cock grow again in response to her gaze. She wasn’t even near him and could still manage to get a rise out of him. She felt powerful and sexy.

 

And damn if she didn’t feel that deep stirring of passion within herself, felt that all too familiar swelling begin, making her want to bring her legs together to relieve the agony, a throbbing ache as she watched him stand before her, all but naked, waiting for her, ready for her, hard for her, again… just for her. Exasperated, Jules let her head fall back on the pillow and blindly reached over to turn off the light. _The next six days were going to be the longest 144 hours of my life, she thought, almost whimpering at the thought.  
_

 

A/N: This sort of came out of nowhere. Really… surprise. I would attribute it to all the awesome reviews I got from the last chapter, so keep those coming. A kudo from AO3 is nice, sort of a 'like' on facebook. A review on ff.net goes alot further! Thanks!!

Renee


	7. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have waited a lifetime   
> Spent my time so foolishly   
> But now that I've found you   
> Together we'll make history   
> And I know that it must be the woman in you   
> That brings out the man in me   
> I know I can't help myself   
> You're all that my eyes can see.

Lemon Jam

 _First Times_

A/N: You know this by now. JAM. Don’t own. T+.

 _I have waited a lifetime  
Spent my time so foolishly  
But now that I've found you  
Together we'll make history  
And I know that it must be the woman in you  
That brings out the man in me  
I know I can't help myself  
You're all that my eyes can see._

 _Feels Like the First Time, Daughtry_

* * *

It was a cool night with clear skies, all too rare for spring in Toronto. They lay side by side on a down-filled blanket looking up into the inky darkness, silently enjoying the twinkling stars above. A shooting star streaked towards the horizon.

“Make a wish,” Jules said lazily as she watched it disappear.

“I wish…”

“You don’t tell me silly,” Jules interrupted, “it won’t come true then.”

“Oh, there’s a _rule_ to making a wish on a falling star?” Sam’s voice taunted her.

“Yep, rules are rules,” Jules said as she gave him a quick jab in the ribs.

The rules thing had become a joke between them…rules at work, rules at home, rules in the bedroom. They were abiding by them, but more like the letter of the law rather than the intent. And they could both live with that, for now. It was just a few more days, after all.

“First kiss,” Sam said.

“What?”

“Tell me about your first kiss.”

“Why?”

He shrugged. “Because, I want to know.”

“Will you tell me about yours?”

“I’ll tell you anything you want to know.”

“A game of firsts? Who, what, when, and where?”

“Game on.” He was particularly keen to set up these competitions if only to find ways to cope with the constant sexual tension that pulsed between them.

“So, first kiss?”

“Michael Crawford, make-out party, corduroy lazy-boy at a friend’s house, 7th grade.” Just the facts she figured. Start with the basics. No need to give away any more information than necessary. There was no telling where this little “game” was going to go. “Yours?”

“Jenny Bettany. 7th grade; she was in 8th. Behind the bleachers at football practice. I was in JV football, she was a cheerleader.”

“Ah, an older woman. What a surprise.”

“Why would you think it would be anything else?” His grin revealed the white glow of his teeth.  “First date?”

“Ugh, probably a dance, maybe 9th grade? I remember my parents insisted on driving us, and I remember being really embarrassed.”

“Ok, _that_ isn’t really a date. _First unescorted date_.”

“Jake. I remember he had longish hair, and he smoked pot. He was 16, and I was 15. I only got to go out with him once.” She smiled at the memory. “I really liked him. He was the beginning of my bad boy days.”

“Bad boy days?”

 “There is just something about bad boys. Girls want to rescue them, change them. Or maybe it’s just the excitement or the sense of mystery. I don’t know, but I definitely wasn’t alone in my bad boy attraction.”  She turned her head to look at him. “That was probably why you had an older woman kissing you behind the bleachers…bad boys just did it for her.”

Sam snorted and smiled, staying silent. Jules wondered what he was thinking about, the smug little smile communicating volumes about just how much of a bad boy he probably had been. “Your turn,” Jules said, bringing the topic back to Sam. “First date.”

“I don’t really remember. There were lots of group dates. Probably a dance or something. Nothing really memorable.”

“You? No dates?”

“Honestly, I got everything a guy in junior high and high school needed without having to date. So why bother with a girl friend?”

“No wonder you’re so cocky.”

He gave a half-hearted shrug from where he lay on the ground. “It was a long time ago, Jules. I was a different guy then.”

“What about your first time?”

“Seriously Sam? You really want to go there?”

“Sure.”

She rolled her eyes in the dark, even though he couldn’t see. “Sophomore in college. Italian soccer player. Otherwise, unmemorable.”

He turned his head to look at her, his eyebrows knitted in wonder. “You held out a long time, Jules. That’s what, 20?”

“You say that like it was a bad thing.” She could hear the defensiveness in her voice.

Sam turned on his side, reaching out to brush his finger along her cheek. “I wish I had been your first.”

Jules smiled but remained silent. Did he really mean that? Yeah, she’d waited a long time, but the reality was she was a virgin pretty much as a technicality only. The Italian soccer player had been a big coup, but it had gone nowhere. What would it have been like if Sam _had been_ her first? But then, like he’d said, he was a different guy back then. She sensed Sam shift. Her silence had made him restless. Time to return to the present.

“Yours?”

“9th grade. Beth. As you said, unmemorable.”

Jules snorted. “Wait! You said you weren’t even dating then!”

“Yeah, well that didn’t mean we weren’t having what you called ‘make-out’ parties. Ours just went a little further.”

“Geez, Sam. … 9th grade…!”

“And none of it meant a thing. I looked at it as a sort of experimentation.”

“Experimentation. You must be an expert by now,” sarcasm dripped from her lips.

“I guess you’ll have to be the judge of that.” He rolled over and grabbed her, pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her, forcing her to feel all of him.

“Tell me about your first orgasm.” His voice had the deep rasp of an aroused male.

“Now?” Why still the questions? She could feel how the game stirred him and thought this stage was over, but he still wanted to play.

“First orgasm, Jules.”

“Sam.” She tried to pull away.

“Hey, you know when mine was.”

“That’s why it isn’t fair. The whole orgasm thing isn’t fair. Guys have one every time. Girls, not so much.”

“Yep, you’re right. It’s not fair. Have you ever _had_ one?”

“Once. I was still technically a virgin even. One of those earth-shattering, knee-weakening, wish-it-would-never-end, I’ll never-breath-again sort of orgasms that has never ever been repeated. I can fake it, but there’s never been anyone else.”

Sam lifted her head so he could look into her eyes, shaking his head. “I promise you, you won’t have to fake it with me. Ever.”

“And you’ll never know if I do.”

“But you won’t. I promise.”

He let her lay back down on his chest, and stroked her head following her hair from her scalp to her waist. He kept his other hand wrapped so he could hold her comfortably to him.

“When was the first time your heart was broken?” His voice soft, disappearing into the night darkness.

Jules paused, the memory stopped her breath. The ache, the betrayal. She had rushed to the top of the gym, and of all things, she had belted out _’Somewhere in My Broken Heart’_ from the roof of the gym. “The night after prom. I thought my life was over.”

“The girl on the media tower---you were thinking of that night in the gym, weren’t you? When you talked her down?”

“Yeah.” Her voice sounded weak and timid in her ears.

“You haven’t ever had your heart broken.”

Sam was silent and she sat up to look at him. “When?”

“I don’t think I want to play this game anymore,” he started to get up.

“Oh no, you don’t get to stop now. I’ve told you everything you’ve asked. You have to do the same.”

Sam remained silent.

She reached out her hand and stroked along his cheek brushing her thumb across his lips. “Tell me. It’s ok, whatever it is.”

He sighed and reluctantly answered, not looking at her. “First heartbreak. When you told me you thought I only wanted a one night stand.”

“Oh. My. God. I am so sorry.”

“I know, Jules. And it’s over. Done. But that’s it.”

They sat in silence and then she asked him, “When was the first time you told someone you loved them?”

“My mom.”

“Sam, seriously.”

“My sister.”

“Sam…”

“Never.”

“You’ve never been in love?” She remembered what he had said to the man at the restaurant _I’m in love with a girl._

“That’s not exactly true,” He was avoiding the question, skipping around it, trying not to answer.

Jules raised her eyebrows, encouraging more.

His shoulders dropped, defeated, afraid, vulnerable once again. “I love _you_. But I’ve never been in love _before_.”

There, it was out.

Jules’ eyes held his as she moved her body, straddling him, bending at the waist and letting her hair fall around them, creating a waterfall of scented lilacs and orchids, bringing her lips close, she whispered the words, "I love you, Sam Braddock."

Her lips lightly touched his, sucking on his lower lip demanding that he open to receive her.  The kiss was slow and thorough, lingering as they felt the texture of each other’s touch. This man, his caress, his love was all she would ever need or want for the rest of her life.

Sam knew he could never have enough. He wanted to possess her, complete her, wipe away every cell, every tiny bit of anyone else that might have ever touched her, been inside her, left any memory or thought behind. She was his everything, was all he would ever want for the rest of his life.

* * *

A/N: A different tone from other chapters. Hope you liked it. Much thanks to my husband who is also a writer with help on the heavy dialogue, which I don’t like to write and struggled with. The next chapter is writing itself. As of 7/22 this story has 2000 hits, and 42 reviews! Thank you to all those who review consistently, all those who have recently come out of the closet, and to all those lurkers who I hope will join us. It’s no longer a “don’t ask, don’t tell” society, so come out to play. I love to hear from you!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. I'm A Goddess On My Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
> I'm a goddess on my knees  
> When you hurt; when you suffer  
> I'm your angel undercover

Lemon Jam

 _I’m a Goddess on My Knees_

A/N: JAM. Don’t Own. A large part of this chapter is MA+ and that part is located on the AO3 site. Get there from my home page on my profile. The beginning of the chapter and the end are T++. The end is a big plot development. Thanks to _Syuuri_ , _iheartflashpoint_ , and _justicerocks_ for their input as I moved this story forward.

 

 _You look at me like maybe  
I'm an angel underneath; innocent and sweet  
Yesterday I cried; Must've been relief to see the softer side._

 _So take me as I am  
This may mean you'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous  
and I'm going to extremes  
tomorrow I will change  
and today won't mean a thing._

 _I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt; when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover._

 _Bitch (edited)_ , songwriters: _Goraguer, Alain/Gall, Robert_

* * *

She was so exhausted from the day she slept right through his shower, and woke when the smell of sandalwood and cedar filled her nostrils. But it was only when she rolled over and he wasn’t in bed, but the steam from his shower hung in the air she realized he was home. Looking at the clock, she knew the guys had stayed out for a while at The Goose having beers and burgers.

When she walked into the moonlit living room, Jules saw his tall body with its broad shoulders outlined against the open window. Sam was dressed for bed in low slung sweats and his chest was bare. He stared out the sliding glass doors, lost in thought.

“Hey you,” she whispered.

Sam looked over his shoulder and smiled. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Jules walked towards him and circled her arms around his waist, pressing her body against his back. “Why not? You usually do.”

He carefully pulled her hands up his chest while he laughed softly, not wanting to break the quiet. “Actually, we’ve always gone to bed together, so I’ve never had to avoid waking you up.”

“Hmm. True enough. So why now?”

“It’s been a long night. I can’t believe I let those guys talk me into going out, and then to stay out so long. All I really wanted to do was be here with you.”

Like a cat might brush against a hand, she rubbed her face against his back, enjoying the feel of his damp skin against hers, inhaling his scent, enjoying the quiet tender moment.

Her hands began to stroke the smooth taut muscles of his chest. “I missed you too. But it isn’t all bad you went out with the guys. You still need to do that. _We_ still need to do that.”

“But _we_ weren’t there tonight.”

“No, not tonight.” Her hands slowly caressed his lower stomach and as she reached past his navel, she felt his long erection, thick and ready.

“Sam?”

His hand reached down and pulled hers away. “No Jules.” Even as he tugged her away, his own hand returned to his cock, rubbing carefully as if to relieve the ache that so obviously pained him.

Twisting herself around to face him, she tilted her face to his, placing one hand on his chest above his heart, and let the other drift to his, stroking up and down his shaft slowly. She heard a low groan escape from his throat and leaned into him, lifting her mouth to his throat, licking where the vibration of the came from.

Sam again tried to pull away but this time her hand went behind his neck while her other pushed his hand away, substituting her own, squeezing and caressing his cock, and causing Sam to swallow hard.

“I’m guessing yet another cold shower didn’t work tonight.”

He buried his head in her neck whispering against her hair. “Not hardly. I got home and watched you sleeping. I _crave_ you, Jules. Just watching you sleep, you looked like an angel and all I could think about… well, now…I think it’s going to be a really long night.”

She continued to stroke him, alternating a light touch with a firmer touch, glimpsing his breath speed up. “And what was it you were thinking about doing?”

She was answered with a snarl, “No Jules. We said no, not yet. Do not push me.”

As an answer, she pushed him against the wall, standing on her toes reaching his mouth, “Push you like this?”

She sucked his lower lip demanding entrance. Jules crushed his hard body between the wall and hers, her mouth drinking from his, her hand squeezing and rubbing his hard, hot cock up and down, leaving no doubt what she wanted to do to him, what she wanted from him.

She broke the kiss off, whispering, “Tell me what you _crave_ from me, Sam….” When he would look away, her eyes pulled him back. “Tell me.”

“I want everything. I want to make love soft, slow, hard, fast. I want to take you against the wall, I want to be on my knees making you come in my mouth screaming…God Jules, you have to stop,” he gasped.

“No, I’m not going to stop. Feel what you do to me Sam Braddock.” Using two fingers, she slowly withdrew her own thick juices and brought it to his lips, “taste what you do to me.”

Sam’s breathing became shallow as he sucked her cum off her fingers, not believing the saint-sinner that stood before him. In all of his fantasies of her, fantasies of domination and thrill, of her own aggression and submission, the woman who stood before him was everything he had hoped for. What he had hoped for, fantasized about, but never believed he would actually find.

Jules’ smile became predatory as her mouth joined his, tasting her nectar on his lips. “Sam, you have to breathe or you’ll never survive this.”

When they kissed this time, there was no tenderness between them, only bruising aggression, desire on desire, pummeling against each other. Jules felt his bearded shadow burn against her tender skin and only wanted more. She wanted to feel her skin singed red by his stiff stubble.

Sam moaned as Jules took complete charge of the situation. He knew he was possessive and dominant and yet, here she was, controlling, pushing him back to the wall, taking him hard and fast. When she left his mouth and began sliding down his body gracefully, he completely capitulated, giving up whatever arguments he still might have offered.

Jules captured his light brown nipple and drew it into her warm, wet mouth. She bit and sucked, feeling it rise and hardened under her tongue, before she moved to the other, drawing it into a tight hard knot. She felt rather than saw Sam’s head fall back against the wall. His chest rose and fell rapidly as his breathing sped up while she continued her slow glide down his body.

Her tongue never left contact with his body. She traced circles and waves along the light dusting of blonde hair, her tongue paying special attention to the sensitive navel which caused an involuntary jerk of his hips when he felt that singular nerve shoot into his body. Jules licked and sucked, not caring that she marked him in her wake, until she reached the wet tip of his cock. His breath caught as soon as her tongue lashed out to lick the copious pre-cum, swirling around his entire sensitive head, digging into the little divot at the very tip. Sam groaned loudly as she drilled into that tiny hole. While her tongue drank greedily, her hands reached around and slid the sweats down his hips while he automatically stepped out.

Her own pussy flooded, Jules shocked him when she pulled her own silken fluid from her body to use as a lubricant, entering him and pressing against his prostate easily. He convulsed against her, almost coming then.

“Jesus Christ, Jules!” Clenching his fists, Sam growled at the surprise entry and suddenly the wall was holding all of his weight.

Jules would have smiled if her mouth hadn’t been so busy. She hummed sending tremors along his cock, causing small jerks and spasms. Her mouth started to trace the vein that ran down the length of his cock. Sam moaned at the sensation. Jules moved downwards taking him in, the heat of her mouth increasing the tightness he already felt. Every time he thought he couldn't get any harder, there she was doing something that made him grow. Soon she had him completely in her mouth, taking him to the back of her throat and as she began to pull back she increased the suction and pushed against his prostate bringing an even louder groan from him. This continued…swallow, squeeze, suck, push…while her free hand fondled and rolled his velvet orbs like Chinese medicine balls.

He was dying at the slow pace she was setting. It felt wonderful, true, and under different circumstances he would let her go as long as she wanted. But now, he was desperate. He wrapped her hair gently in his hands, moving her head faster. Jules matched him move for move, sucking at the right time, lubricating with her hot saliva on the way down, pushing on his prostate on the way up. His rhythm fell off but hers never did. She released his balls when they drew up close to his body and she knew the time was close. He growled loudly as he approached his climax. She needed at least one hand to brace herself to take him deeply into her mouth. His speed was becoming a challenge for Jules to keep up with, but using her free hand, she kept her balance and was able to continue to take his hard thick length into her hot mouth. He managed the last few strokes until with a loud cry he finally spilled his hot seed completely into her mouth and she swallowed the salty nectar. She milked him completely before Sam pulled his sweaty body from her mouth and slid down the wall to the ground. She gently licked him clean and kissed him long and deep so he could taste himself. Then she went to wash her hands before she returned to him, bringing a big blanket and pillows as he took her in his arms.

They lay there, a huddled mass of skin and gown, snuggling together, relaxed for the first time in weeks. Sam sighed, hands buried again in her soft hair, eyes closed, unable to move.

“My God Jules,” he said, content and exhausted.

He lay back on the pillow and ran his fingers through her hair already almost asleep.

“Sam?”

“Hmmm?”

“Thanks for the flowers,” she whispered, her fingers twirling the damp, fine hair that surrounded his cock.

“Flowers?”

“Yeah. The ones you left on the door tonight.”

“Jules, I didn’t leave any flowers. Until I came home tonight, I hadn’t been back here since we left this morning.”

“Sam? That isn’t funny.”

“As much as I wish I had, I didn’t leave you flowers Jules.”

She was silent and then lifted her head resting it on his stomach, looking him in the eye. “The card said _‘I wish I had been your first, but I will be your last.’_ It wasn’t signed, Sam.”

 _The man in the shadows watched as the she got on her knees in front of the large blonde man and took him in her mouth, sucking him dry. The man being worshipped looked on as if the kneeling woman was his angel, his goddess, but she wasn’t his. Because she belonged to him…the man watching…and she would be his slave… and she would go down on him but instead of curling up naked and sleeping soundly together afterwards, he would force her to take him again and again and again. Until her jaw ached and tears rolled down her face. Until she couldn’t breathe. Until she choked. Just like he was forcing the whore whose face was buried in his lap right now._

 _Previously, he made the mistake of coming alone. But tonight, he brought company and a good thing too. At first, he thought it might have been a mistake. The woman had been alone when he first arrived at her house and that had been unexpected. But it was too soon and he was patient. He wanted the couple to be together in every way. To have all those things couples have…love, happiness, home, family just so he could rip it all away from them. And only then would he make her his. It would make their terror and loss all the more sweet._

 _When he watched the couple in front of the window, he was glad he had brought the whore with him. He had already made her take him twice and she was working him for the third time. Now that the couple was asleep, it was time for his final act of the night and then he would go hide in the daylight… the daylight where he lived as a normal man, but he was a man who thrived in the shadows and there he had no need to hide._

 _He came hard in the whore’s mouth, shoving his cock so deep that she gagged and couldn’t breathe, holding her arms behind her back, and his hands in her hair to control her head. When he was done, he released her hair and reluctantly pulled out. He pulled her head up and gave her a slight smile, “Good girl.” Those were the last words she heard as he snapped her neck and pushed her away._

 _A hundred miles later, the man dumped the whore’s body in the woods, stripped off her clothes, being sure to pour bleach into her mouth, face and hands. Even if she was found, there would be no DNA evidence to ever tie him to her. He was nothing if not careful. He was a man of the shadows._

A/N: Reviews- you know what they do. Two chapters in one weekend! If you’ve read the MA+ on AO3, be sure to leave a review on ff.net too!


	9. I Wanna Do Bad Things To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way she walks  
> It's like she's ten feet tall  
> She's got a vibe  
> She's got the whole damn thing  
> Finger on the pulse  
> She's got a mind  
> I've got a signal  
> You know I'm already there.
> 
> A/N: JAM only. Don’t own, just taking them out to play. What is posted in this chapter on FF.net is T rated and it has been edited for content. For the whole enchilada, you’ll have to go to AO3. I hope you find it muy caliente. And as a reminder for those who need it, what is posted on AO3 is not for consumption at work or in public.  As we move to the end of Sam and Jules’ 6 day shift, I want to thank Seamstress for her question in her review of Chapter 5 about how Sam and Jules would spend the next six days. Had it not been for her timely question, Chapters 6, 7, and 8 might not been written, and what a loss that would have been.

Lemon JAM

Chapter 9

 _I Wanna Do Bad Things To You_

A/N: JAM only. Don’t own, just taking them out to play. What is posted in this chapter on FF.net is T rated and it has been edited for content. For the whole enchilada, you’ll have to go to AO3. I hope you find it _muy caliente_. And as a reminder for those who need it, what is posted on AO3 is not for consumption at work or in public. J As we move to the end of Sam and Jules’ 6 day shift, I want to thank _Seamstress_ for her question in her review of Chapter 5 about how Sam and Jules would spend the next six days. Had it not been for her timely question, Chapters 6, 7, and 8 might not been written, and what a loss that would have been.  

Caveats for AO3: 1. Safe sex is not practiced here, only because I find the whole “and he drags out a condom and rips the foil” thing _boring_. As such this is not intended as sex education. This is fantasy. Real life isn’t like this. Be smart. 2. Things get _explicit_.  If that isn’t for you, go back now.

 _  
_

* * *

_  
_

_The way she walks  
It's like she's ten feet tall  
She's got a vibe  
She's got the whole damn thing  
Finger on the pulse  
She's got a mind  
I've got a signal  
You know I'm already there._

 _~Ten Feet Tall, Hugh Dillon_

The Lion was not one of their usual haunts, more like a place they came every few months or so. It was more of a bar but less than a club, it offered not only beer and food, but also dancing and a live band that played a wide assortment of music from classical rock to some of the newer pop. But whatever they played, it was guaranteed to have the dance floor full and full of gyrating bodies.  Through the subtle track lighting, cigarette smoke haze hung in the air and the place smelled of beer and liquor, perfume and cologne, food and dancing bodies. The mood was one of sex and sin, wild and tempestuous, passionate.

Sam looked around at the large table where the Team sat. They had pulled several tables together in order to accommodate everyone. It wasn’t just the team that was there. Tonight, Sophie and Shelley were there, and even Spike had brought his sister Natalie. Even some of the members of Team 3 and Team 4 were there, Donna, Thomas, Eric and Steve. Winnie had even shown up. Sam wondered what the hell he was doing there on _this particular_ night. It was the last night of their 6 day shift and as far as he was concerned he and Jules had other plans that definitely did not include anyone else at this table.

But even Jules wasn’t here. She told him she had an errand to run and she’d meet him there. Errand? Seriously? Tonight? What the fuck was she thinking? As soon as it became clear their day, their shift, was going to end on a high note, the team began talking about celebrating. And the Lion became the obvious choice. And she was as excited about it as everyone else, except him. When he had cornered her on the way out of the dressing room, she just yanked his chain again.

 _“Jules. I thought we had plans for tonight,” Sam started._

 _She put the flat of her hand on his chest, rubbing the edge of her nail across the tip of his nipple, feeling it rise. She moved into him, her upper hip rubbing against his now suddenly rigid cock._

 _In a throaty voice, she whispered, “Oh, Samtastic, we do, we definitely do. I’ll meet you there.”_

 _And just like that the warmth of her body moved from his heated one, smiling sweetly. She had just intentionally given him yet another impossibly huge erection, filling his already tight jeans, winked, and walked away leaving him leaning against the outer wall of the dressing room, a groan on his lips. Whatever the little witch had planned for tonight, it was time for her to wear that chain she so dearly loved to yank on him. She’d toyed with him for far too long._

Sam sat where he could watch the door and the dancers, waiting less than patiently for Jules, but wearing his sniper cool persona. He could wait hours for that single second of adrenaline. He could wait out Jules’ grand appearance without giving anything away to her or his teammates. He was curious about Spike and Natalie. She called him Michelangelo, which Sam still found strange when he heard it. He was always like _“who?”_ But since they met that day at the Barn, after talking it over with Sam, Spike finally worked up the nerve to ask her out, and now they’d been out several times. He watched as Natalie swayed her body against Spike as they danced slowly to what was actually not a very slow song. His eyes narrowed a little as he watched. It didn’t escape Ed’s notice.

“You ok with them?” Ed asked, nodding his head towards the couple on the dance floor.

“Who? Spike and Nat?” Sam shrugged his shoulders.

“That’s who you seem to be paying attention to at the moment.”

“I know my sister Ed. I just don’t want Spike to get hurt.”

“He’s a big boy, he’ll manage.”

Sam shrugged noncommittally. He’d already had this conversation with Spike. And Ed was right, he was a big boy. If Spike could dismantle bombs with a clear head and steady hand, surely he could handle his impulsive and willful sister. Sam turned back to watch the rest of the table. Donna was there. He hadn’t liked her when she first joined the team, but that was just because she wasn’t Jules. She was TL for Team 3 and she was terrific in that job. And she had her hands full. Both Steve and Eric were on that team, and while they were excellent at their jobs, there were personal issues that kept her on her toes trying to keep them in line. And of course, there was still Ed and the Sarge’s ultimatum for Steve to apologize in so many ways to Jules and Sam for his disrespect previously…had it only been a week ago? It seemed so much longer.

Sam caught movement at the door and his eyes shifted from the table full of his friends and mates to Jules. His breath caught as she began to cut a swath through the crowd towards their table. She was so beautiful. Her shiny hair hung in loose curls around her shoulders and down her back. Despite the hazy room, her skin glowed as if lit by moonlight from within and her already dark eyes seemed even darker. He watched as people just moved aside for her…she walked like she owned the room…and in that moment, she certainly owned him. He was glad he was sitting, the table hiding most of his body. He shifted in his seat, trying to find a more comfortable position as his cock pressed against the metal zipper of his jeans. He could smell her perfume from where he sat and she was still yards from him. As she walked towards him, she smiled, a smile that others might have thought was for them, but he knew better.

“Hey soldier,” she greeted with a whisper against his ear, while he helped her with her denim jacket. She nodded hello’s to others at the table while she settled in giving Sam a chance to take in her short denim skirt and layered white and denim blue camisole. The skirt hung low and was caught there with a wide belt that emphasized her hips and made her waist look tiny.

Jules nodded towards the waitress waiting to take her order, “I’ll have whatever he’s having,” as she gestured towards Sam’s beer, picking it up to take a sip.

Sam leaned over, whispering in her ear, “That might be difficult since I’m having you.”

She swallowed hard, and turned towards him, “Good things come to those who wait,” and she took another sip of his beer to quench her suddenly dry mouth.

Sam smirked, “’Come’ being the operative word.”

Jules gasped and snorted her stolen drink of beer through her nose, choking slightly as Sam sat back and grinned. Payback was hell.

“You ok, Jules?” Parker’s voice cut through the din of music and voices. Even through the noise, the amused tone couldn’t be missed.

She finished brushing the beer spray off her face, and coughed once again, glaring at Sam. “Fine boss, just fine.”

Never taking her eyes of Sam, she called across the table, “Hey Eric, wanna dance?”

Eric was all muscle on his 6 ft. 4 in frame, only to be topped with the most delectable blonde hair and deep blue eyes most had ever seen. Women offered themselves to him like the Nordic god he looked like, but Jules had never seen him take any of them up on their suggestion. She liked Eric. Despite his breathtaking good looks, he was just a really nice guy.

“What?” Eric’s head snapped up from his beer when he heard Jules call his name.

“I wanna dance. Join me?” Eric looked from Sam to Jules and back, taking in Sam’s banked fury and Jules’ defiant stare.

He hadn’t missed the exchange over beer that had Jules snorting her beer, and guessed that had pissed her off. And he further surmised he was about to be pulled into their little pissing match. Eric liked Jules and he respected Sam. He wasn’t sure what game they were playing, or whether agreeing to her request would make things better or worse, but he’d play too.

Shrugging his shoulders, he took a sip of his beer and circled around the table to where Jules stood waiting for him, his eyes twinkling in amusement as he could almost hear a growl coming from Sam as he led her to the dance floor.

Sam’s narrowed eyes never left the newest couple to join the dancers. Here she was, yanking his chain, _again_. He watched the tall lithe man dancing with the petite woman who shared his bed. Sam grunted to himself…at least shared it in all but that _one_ way that was supposed to happen tonight, _was_ going to happen tonight. She strutted some daring stuff around the floor, teasing and playing with her partner, both Eric and Sam knowing she was really playing Sam. He took a deep calming breath, a mix of fury and hunger pounding in both his blood and his engorged cock. Jules skimmed her hands along her body, raising her hair above her head, seduction in every movement. He watched as her brown doe eyes laughed as Eric leaned over to murmur something in her ear. She was playing to an audience…an audience of one, even if there were voyeurs everywhere. He thought he might go insane before wild hunger that consumed him was finally quenched. Sam snorted as he reached for his beer and took a long draw from the glass, finishing the last and promptly pulling her almost untouched one to his mouth. He was pretty sure that where Jules was concerned there was nothing that would ever quench his thirst for her.

She was having fun, and not just because she was teasing him mercilessly, but because she loved to dance. Music pulsed through her veins, in the perfect pitch of her voice. It was the way she let go of the day to day horrors she saw. She found peace and comfort in music, and she found release as well. She became wild, sexy, and passionate as she felt the music careen through her senses. For her, music was sex. Sex was music.

Eric and Jules returned to the table, bending close to her, his hand on her shoulder, listening as she talked animatedly to him.  Sam just glared at them both, not even bothering to rein in his irritation.  Eric laughed good-naturedly and nodded to Sam as he gladly returned Jules to her seat next to Sam.

Jules took a sip from the beer and immediately joined in on the conversation that Sophie, Ed and Greg were having, as if the man she was sitting next to wasn’t about to go nuclear around them.

Jules leaned on the table, tucked in against his leg, talking to the guys. Sam was in predator mode now, he wanted her to be aware of just who she belonged to, who claimed her. He wanted to touch her, draw her attention back to him, and torture her like she had just done to him. Her skirt was so short and her skin looked soft, like cream. He gave a quirk of a smile when he felt her jump as his calloused thumb brushed along the back of her thigh, raising goose bumps along her whole body. Barely touching, he drew tiny circles across her sensitive skin until reaching just above her knee his caress lifted, only to pick back up, just slightly above where it had started originally.

 _What the hell?_ His hand was reaching under her skirt, touching her. She felt her channel instantly flood with liquid heat, her thighs immediately clinching. The stroke was nothing more than a feather touch but, oh God, that was enough.  Jules’ breath picked up and her eyes began to glitter, her laugh became a little louder trying to hide her arousal as Sam fondled her unbeknownst to everyone around them. It seemed so wicked.

Sam pulled Jules closer to him, allowing him more access to the tender skin he was touching. She moved with no resistance, settling against him, his hands, and her lower body completely hidden from view by the table and chairs surrounding them. He added his fingers to the caress and torment he was giving her, each curving path taken by his thumb along the back, his fingers lingering along the ultra-sensitive skin of her inner thigh. And every time the path reached its end, the trailhead started just slightly higher than the time before.

Jules began to squirm. She struggled to follow the conversations going on around her, the conversations Sam had never even been trying to keep up with. He had his arm casually wrapped around her waist, holding her in place. She felt her moisture gathering more thickly between her thighs even as she tried to crush his fingers between them. He had to stop this madness.

She looked over at her shoulder at him, eyes heated to a whiskey brown, trying to control her breathing. “Sam…” she breathed.

He stilled his hands, just barely inches from the little cleft where her thigh met her now saturated sex. She was dripping wet, and his fingers could attest to just how much. His grin was smug as he used the hand that had just been driving her insane to take a long pull from the beer in front of him. He set the drink down and then ran his fingers slowly across his lips, inhaling her scent, spreading her honey across his lips and licking his fingers while she watched.

Jules couldn’t take her eyes off of him, not even after the arrogant look on his face as he withdrew his hand, and she finding she didn’t care. He’d won this round. She watched, mesmerized as he slowly licked her juices off his fingers. Her breathing was rapid now. She felt her core sizzling, her clit twitching like crazy. A breath might be all it took and she’d come right there, right there in front of the entire team, plus some. This was so wrong.

She licked her lips and leaned towards Sam, smelling her scent on his lips as she got close. “We need to go now.”

Sam laughed softly. “And I thought the fun was just getting started.”

“Sam, please…” she cringed at the pleading in her voice.

“Let’s dance.”

Jules’ eyes closed, and she swallowed hard. Ok, he wanted to play this game, fine. She was Sierra on the dance floor. Sam didn’t stand a chance. He led her through the dancers further into the crowd, effectively hiding them from everyone they knew.

“Sam, that was so wrong…”

He grinned, as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. “That’s not what your body was saying.”

“And what is your body saying now?” She swayed against him as the music throbbed with sex. Her stomach brushed lightly across his spike hard erection and pulled away only to brush again, making it difficult to for him to breath.  Melissa Etheridge’s whiskey voice sang out about days and hours of fury, about laying your body beside me…

Jules’ voice starting singing over Etheridge’s “ _Am I your passion, your promise, your end? I say I am. Yes I am. Your passion your promise your end? Yes I am_.”

Sam’s eyes blazed as her hands wrapped around his neck and her body pressed against his, rubbing and lightly brushing, touching and then moving away, asking and then promising… “ _There is nothing between you and I. And if I carelessly forgot to mention, your body your power can sanctify, Come feed your hunger your thirst Lay it down the beast will die You can question my heart once again_.” While she whispered words against his lips, her hands stroked his shoulders, his chest, running across his nipples, feeling them peak under the scratch of her nail.  

One song blended into another, and Jules pinned him to the dance floor with her eyes.  The rasping voice of Jace Everett came on next singing one of the sexiest songs Jules had ever heard. As the deep bass came pounding through the air, Jules grinned as she pulled Sam close and began to undulate against his hard body, ‘ _When you came in the air went out and every shadow filled up with doubt_ ’ feeling the throb of his erection pressed against her, hammering to the beat of the music. ‘ _I don't know who you think you are but before the night is through I wanna do bad things with you’._ A hard male groan echoed around her, as she slid her body down his like a snake, wrapping around him and coming up again along his back, pressing her hardened nipples against the muscles that rippled with tension along his back ‘ _I'm the kind to sit up in her room heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue I don't know what you've done to me’_. Her hands stroked his stomach, reaching down and clutching at the iron rod that threatened to burst through the zipper of his jeans. Surprising her, he grabbed her hands and pulled her around to him as the song came to an end ‘ _But I know this much is true I wanna do bad things with you.’_

His voice was little more than a growl, “We leave now, Jules.” His eyes showed a barely controlled passion. “I’ll fuck you right here on the dance floor. Don’t test me.”

Jules nodded silently, turning back to the table. He grabbed her arm, hard enough to leave a bruise until he realized it, and softened his grip just slightly. “I’m getting the car. Do you have enough cash to get our part of the tab?”

“Yeah. I got it.”

“Be at the front door. Don’t make me wait. As it is, we won’t make it to the house.” His voice held a dark promise that made her shiver and sent a flood of new wetness through her adding to the sticky cream already flowing down her legs.

“I’m already there.”

Sophie smirked as Jules rushed to the table, grabbed her jacket and tossed some random large bills on the table. “Leaving so soon, Jules? Where’s Sam?

Jules just rolled her eyes, “Getting the car. Is that enough?” She motioned to the pile of bills she left in the center of the table.

Ed grinned. “I think it’s plenty. It’s a hell of tip. I think he’s waiting,” tilting his head to the door.

“Yeah, bye.” She turned to walk away.

She heard Parker laugh and yell after her. “See you both at 7:00 sharp in 3 days, Jules!”

She just threw her hand up in acknowledgement and pushed her way through the crowd.

 _  
_

* * *

_  
_

The tension in the car could be cut with the proverbial knife. She had never seen Sam like this before, a barely contained wildness that was terrifying and at the same time aroused her. He was a predator and she was most definitely his prey. The idea sent shivers down her spine. She felt her pussy clenching, wetness soaking through her denim skirt and without a doubt leaving a stain on the leather seats of the SUV. Her eyes kept moving from his face, a mask of masculine arousal and passion, and the straining cock enclosed in his jeans that it rose up so far it brushed against the steering wheel. Oh God, she was going to die, he would rip her apart. She was panting small tiny breaths, rubbing her pussy against the soaking wet thong, trying to bring some relief.

“Stop it!” His voice was guttural, rasping through the silence.

Jules immediately stopped moving, embarrassed he had caught her. “Sam, I’m so close,” she whispered.

“And what am I?” he snarled. “You started this. My patience was over a long, long time ago.” He pulled off the main road and onto what amounted to a trail meant for off-road vehicles. He slowed the truck down, and flipped on the outside overhead lamps lighting the trail.

“What the hell?”

“We aren’t going home.”

“Why?”

Sam just grunted.

They hadn’t gone far, when he pulled off and came to a stop. “Here. Now.”

Her heart started a staccato beat at his demand. She felt another rush of cream and her hips bucked involuntarily as her breath hitched. He opened his door and came around, yanking open hers, pulling her out, pressing her against the truck.

“You’re kidding.”

Crushing her body against the unforgiving steel of the truck door and the iron of his body, he bent his knees slightly forcing his hardened rod against her hot wet cleft, drawing a gasp from her lips. “Does it feel like I’m kidding, Jules?”

“Sweet Jesus, Sam…” she panted, gripping his neck, hanging on and she thrust her hips against him.

“Wrap your legs around me,” he ordered.

Her legs went instantly around his waist and she locked her ankles together, rubbing her pussy against the rough denim of his jeans. _Just a little more_. Her body ached to be touched. She was completely focused at that small nub of nerves that just needed that little bit more to send her careening over the edge.

His hands locked on her hips, holding her still, while his lips slammed own on hers, grinding against her, forcing her to open to him, a fever for her driving him, he’d been waiting too long, she’d teased him too long, tonight had gone on too long.

And she opened to him. Their tongues tangled, stroking each other, nipping the other, a storm of desire overcoming all their good intentions of how their first time would be. That time had passed. It was time for hard, fast, and furious sex. There would be nothing easy and loving about this. It would be all about taking and tasting, pleasure and pain, relieving the crazed hunger that threatened to consume them this night. There would be time for the rest later, later tonight, later this weekend, later…but not in this moment, not now.

Sam yanked her skirt up around her waist while he sat her bare cheeks on the warm front of the truck. Without breaking the kiss, he tore the soaking thong away and tossed it to the ground. A hand slid between her legs, seeking her warm juices. Surprised, he broke the kiss, “Jules?”

She leaned back on her elbows panting heavily and just raised her eyebrows. “You never asked, Sam.”

His breathing was rapid and his heart was pounding in his chest, blood pooling between his thighs, his cock screaming for release. He looked at her bare pussy, her shining wetness gleaming in the soft glow of the fog lights.

“May I?” his aroused rasp murmured across the soft music playing the background.

Jules grinned and snorted. “You’re asking now?”

He looked greedy and stunned. She giggled and whispered, “Scorpio.”

Sam let go of a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and lowered his lips to the bare saturated lips that smoldered in front of him. He took a long slow lick along the inflamed slit, his tongue circling her clit and sucking it into his mouth, tugging on it gently and then with more pull. He felt Jules lift her hips off the truck, trying to push into his mouth and he brought his arm up across her hips holding her down.

He licked again, stopping at that little bundle of nerves drawing it into his mouth, loving the sound of her cries as he did it again and again. Her head began to thrash and she cried his name while her hips bucked against his mouth. His broad shoulders and arms kept her thighs spread wide and open to him. She screamed when his hot tongue entered her and he was met with another outpouring of her slick honey. She was so ready, but he wanted her crazy for him before he finally took her.

Jules thought she would die. He was killing her. Every brush of his rough, hot tongue against her sensitized pussy made her want to come off the steel she was laid across and yet his hard muscles held her in place. His thumbs held her folds open to his repeated invasion, his tongue alternatively sucking and devouring her clit and fucking her. It was driving her mad. And still he wasn’t letting her come. He just kept driving her closer and closer and then would pull back. It was close enough to touch, she could feel it wound like a spring, coiled just out of reach, waiting to cascade through her body, and he held the key, but held it back. _Fuck…_

Jules felt first one rough finger enter her and struggled for breath and then a second and cried out as she felt them begin to move slowly in unison. Sam’s face appeared just above hers, shining with her come, his eyes glowing with lust and need. He brought his open lips to hers, catching her gasps and cries in his mouth, his tongue raking over hers, drawing her breath into him as he added a third finger. Her strangled cry of surprise and pain caused him to stop and let her get used to him before he started to move within her again. Soon she responded to his kisses just as her hips met each of his thrusts. She felt a hand move to her camisoles and pull them up and she raised her head and lifted her arms while he dragged her tiny shirts over her head. She hardly noticed her the clothes coming off, her concentration was so centered on the three fingers stretching and plunging into her core driving the breath from her body, making her blood boil, perspiration coat her body.

Sam never stopped his assault on her pussy. But he wanted more. He brought his mouth to her exposed breast, sucking her beaded nipple into his hot mouth as she threw her head back trying to push more of her soft mound into his mouth. He nibbled and sucked, biting and licking all the while his fingers drove into her soaking wet channel. He moved to the other breast and took that one in his mouth biting and nipping at the pebbling nipple listening at her cries as they traveled into the silent woods.

Her arms grabbed him, forcing him to look at her, “Sam, please.” Her eyes could barely focus and her voice was uneven. Once again he brought his lips to her, this time placing barely a breath of a kiss on her lips as he stood, pulling his fingers from her, to be rewarded with an unsatisfied groan on her part. In one quick movement he slipped out of his boots and had his jeans off. He went commando so other than jeans there wasn’t anything else to have to deal with.

She gazed hungrily at the thick, heavy length of his erection, pre-cum leaking from the burgundy red mushroom cap, the long vein throbbing as his cock bobbed in the air. She leaned forward, her mouth watering, licking her lips, reaching out to touch him, wanting to taste.

He caught her hand before she reached him. “Not a chance Jules. Your mouth is deadly. I already know that. I’ll come in a heartbeat in that hot little mouth of yours. Tonight, I’ll come inside you. I’ll fill you so deep, so full you’ll leak my come for days.”

She could hardly breathe, so her voice came out as barely as a whisper, “Well then, better get started.”

He sat beside her the front of the car and pulled her onto his lap facing him. “Jesus, Jules….”

She placed her legs on either side of his and while never taking her eyes off of his, she lowered herself onto his cock, spreading her labia, her abundance of moisture making his passage easy. Once he was just inside, he started to push, but her hands stopped him and held him still, her eyes still holding him.

“Let me.”

“I’m not going to have much control, Jules.” She could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes. His control was as shaky as hers was, but right now, she had just a little more than he did.

“I know. Just a little slow, just at first.”

Sam gritted his teeth as he felt his cock slide through her drenched channel, feeling the rings and crevices, the twitching muscles as her body adjusted to his width. His three fingers had stretched her to help prepare her, but he was a lot to accommodate even after his prep. He watched her eyes grow glassy and lids droop as her hips started to thrust, rising to the tip of his stalk and then impaling herself completely, rising and impaling, slowly, over and over. Her head fell back and her mouth fell slack as she rode him. He felt his balls start to boil and his cock twitch dangerously. He wasn’t going to be able to hold out any longer.

He took hold of her hips and started to move her faster. In response she moved her hands to his shoulders and captured his eyes, turning the pace over to him, turning control over to him, letting him have what he wanted however he wanted. And still it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t hard enough. Fast, so fast she didn’t realize what was happening he flipped her under him with her legs wrapped around his waist and he was hammering into her throbbing pussy. She cried out as she felt his thrusts throughout her body, screaming when she felt his thumb press against her swollen clit, squeezing and rubbing. She came immediately, screaming again, fracturing for him, thrusting for more, her channel tightening around him.

He felt her orgasm rip through her, drawing a scream as her hips rose to his, her sex clamping around him hard, and he came seconds afterwards, exploding within her, filling her, her pussy milking him dry with the ripples of mutual orgasm. He collapsed on her and slightly to the side, his face beside hers, their bodies still joined, their breathing still harsh.

As he regained his breath, Sam found himself mesmerized by Jules’ profile in the yellow glow of the truck lights. He lifted a finger and traced a line from her forehead across her brow down her nose and rested on her lips.

He rubbed his finger gently across what were now swollen and brutalized lips. “I hurt you.”

Jules turned her head lazily, “What?”

“Your lips. They’re swollen. You probably have a few bruises, too.”

Jules snorted and rolled towards him, inadvertently releasing him from her body, which she instantly regretted. She felt the warmth of their mixed fluids pour from her body and she already wanted more. “I hardly think I was a reluctant participant, Sam.”

“It was our first time. Not exactly how I’d imagined it.” He groaned.

“Better maybe. Certainly memorable. I sorta like it when you get all alpha male on me.”

“I’ve learned a lot being with you.”

Jules snuggled her naked body against his half naked one. “Like what?”

“I’m possessive. I won’t share. I did _not_ like it when you danced with Eric tonight.”

Jules laughed, “You weren’t supposed to like it.”

“Yeah well, I didn’t. I think if it had been Steve I would have killed him.”

Jules was serious suddenly. “I didn’t pick Steve. I wouldn’t have danced with Steve, Sam.”

He looked at her and kissed her forehead. “Yeah, I know,” he whispered, acknowledging their combined dislike of the man.

“What else did you learn?”

“That you have another tat on your upper thigh hidden between your legs,” he reached between her legs to touch his latest discovery. “Just how much ink do you have?”

“I think that calls for a treasure hunt…”

Sam buried his head in her neck, laughing, “Aye, wench, that it does, that it does.”

 _  
_

* * *

_  
_

A/N: LOVE that so many of you say you CRAVE some Lemon Jam! Hope you have some nice fluffy beignets to lick this up with. J For those of you who say you log in daily to check for updates, you might want to consider getting a ff.net account (they are free and you can choose your own pseudonym and provide no other info) which allows you flag the story for updates, mark as favorite stories, or mark me as favorite author or author alerts, which will send emails directly to your email account when updates are posted, or when I post a new story. Just something to consider. As you know, I love those reviews. Be sure to leave them here on ff.net, even if you go to AO3 for the _holy mole_. **They keep the story going.** Cav.


	10. Dark Night of the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark dream world  
> All alone  
> Shadows movin'  
> Shadows have long gone by  
> Shadows have long gone by  
> Dark night of the soul.

**Lemon JAM**

 **Chapter 10**

A/N: Don’t Own. Just taking them out to play.

* * *

 _Dark dream world  
All alone  
Shadows movin'  
Shadows have long gone by  
Shadows have long gone by  
Dark night of the soul._

 _But steps echo  
No one on these streets  
Callin' out your name  
Where are you baby?  
It's a dream world  
Dark dream world  
Dark night of the soul._

 _Dark Night of the Soul, Danger Mouse and Sparklehorse_

* * *

There was a gentle warm breeze rustling the small copse of old oak trees. It was dark, there was no moon and only the light pollution of the city gave any illumination to the area at all. And only her truck was parked in the driveway. They weren’t home yet. He was pissed.

He had left in plenty of time, suffered through hours of watching them tease and play with each other at the bar. He drank his beer, pretending to be a part of things, his eyes always on them.  He saw her making love on the dance floor regardless of who she danced with. His cock jerked in anticipation and he licked his lips when he caught the other man bring her honey to his lips to taste. How had everyone missed that? But everyone but him had. Of course, he was better than they were. He couldn’t expect anything more.

When he saw her rubbing against him like a snake, telling him in every way she wanted to do bad things to him, it was almost too much. He felt a dark rage build inside him, almost blinding him to everything around him. _How dare she?_ As much as that dark rage filled his mind, a more sinister hunger filled his cock to overflowing, straining against his jeans.

When she returned alone to the table, cheeks flushed, eyes shimmering with passion, tossing money at the table and rushing off, he had to reach deep into the well of his considerable patience to stay in place, to continue the conversations he was engaged in, to wait things out until he could leave without raising suspicions.

After all, he knew where they were going. _But they weren’t there!_ They hadn’t left town; he would have heard. And now he had lost track of them. So he would wait.

He was still painfully hard from the bar; he had hardly been able to sit behind the wheel of his truck as he flew down the highway to her house. Now he listened to the whispering voices of the wind, imagining _her_ voice telling him her secrets, _his_ voice begging him to stop…and his hand lowered the zipper of his jeans, and began to stroke himself as he heard their cries and sobs, finally spurting his seed onto the ground as he heard their final screams while they drew their last breaths, together.

* * *

The truck pulled into the driveway lights flashing briefly into the small thicket where he stood. He was hidden behind the trunk of the larger tree and was confident he couldn’t be seen. He heard laughing as the couple got out of the car, one carrying what looked like leftovers and a pie.

 _“I’m hungry.”_

 _“You can’t possibly be hungry. You just ate a stack of 8 pancakes and as many pieces of bacon.”_

 _“I’m not hungry for food…” he watched as the man went to grab the woman and she skittered away from him laughing._

 _“Inside soldier. I’ve had enough of the outdoors for one night.”_

 _“Aw. Where’s your sense of adventure?”_

 _“I think you’ve got a treasure hunt in your future, soldier. Is that enough adventure for you?”_

 _“Argh, matey…”_

The woman entered the house and he heard the beeping of the entry alarm turn off. The man started to follow her in, but stopped suddenly and turned, seeming to stare right at him, even though he knew he couldn’t see him. He watched the man scan the area, returning to where he originally looked. He wondered if the man would actually come to find him hidden in the trees. But then the woman called his name, and he watched as the man gave the area another good hard stare and turned and walked into the house, locking the door behind him.

 

* * *

A/N: Dear Readers: 1)Apologies this took longer than expected to get around to. I thought I’d have a whole week sans kids to write, but instead I took a bad fall and messed up my ankle and knee so much so I spent much of the time in bed and on pain meds which sort of threw a kink into my uninterrupted days of writing, and 2) with the posting of the next chapter, on ff.net this story will migrate to an M rating. **This will impact those of you who do not have this story on alert!** You will no longer be able to just log in and check the FP ff main page to see if LJ has been recently updated. All M rated stories are shuffled off to the M rated section and you actually have to search for it there. The explicit portions of future chapters will continue to be edited out of chapters posted on ff.net, but even the edited portions of what is posted on ff.net will be M rated, hence the move. I will put warnings at the top of the chapter for those of you who may want to skip portions of even those chapters because it makes you uncomfortable. As always, reviews keep the story going. Leave reviews on ff.net. Thanks Cav


	11. A Little Bit More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And when your body's had enough of me  
> And I'm layin flat out on the floor  
> When you think I've loved you all I can  
> I'm gonna love you a little bit more

**Lemon Jam**

 **Chapter 11**

A/N: For the girls on Tumblr who make me laugh when I need it.

* * *

 _And when your body's had enough of me  
And I'm layin flat out on the floor  
When you think I've loved you all I can  
I'm gonna love you a little bit more_

 _Got to say a few things that have been on my mind  
And you know where my mind has been  
I guess I learned my lessons  
And now's the time to begin  
So if you're feelin allright and you're ready for me  
I know that I'm ready for you  
We better get it on now  
Cause we got a whole life to live through....._

 _A Little Bit More, Dr. Hook_

* * *

“So when did you get this one?” Sam asked while his calloused finger traced the dark line of whirls that ran along Jules’ sweat-coated lower back.

She lay naked on the bed, surrounded by rumpled sheets, her hands tucked under her head, resting after their most recent lovemaking session. She jumped as she felt the rasp of his warm tongue start to follow his finger along the tattoo.

“Hmmm…right after graduation. A little rebellion,” she sighed. “Of course, now they’re unfortunately called ‘tramp stamps.’ “

Sam’s breath brushed against her skin as he snorted, “Unfortunately.”

She elbowed him and was satisfied with his grunt before he moved to the next ‘treasure’ tattoo he had found.  His fingers walked to the next inked mark  just below her shoulder blade, a small angel.

“And this one?”

Jules was silent for a moment, pausing, enjoying the sensation of Sam’s lips on her skin. “It’s my guardian angel. I got it in memory of my best friend.”

She felt Sam’s lips lift from her body, ready to ask a question, so she interrupted before he could speak. “She killed herself. It was terrible. But now, she watches over me.”

“Sorry about your friend,” Sam whispered against her hair. He nibbled her ear lobe and kissed down her neck as he gently rolled her over to her stomach. “It’s good to have a guardian angel.”  One hand cupped her full breast while his hot mouth suckled a peaked nipple.

Jules arched her body into him, trying to push more of her breast into his mouth while he pulled at one and rolled the other nipple between his fingers. He switched, taking the other nipple deep in his mouth, dragging a groan from Jules.

“God, Sam,” her hands clutching at his hair.

“Hmmm,” he just hummed against her sensitized flesh and continued to suckle at her breast.

When he pulled away, she cried out bereft as the cool air hit her wet nipple. “Sam, please.”

“Oh, baby, I love your breasts. But they are not my destination right now. Remember…I want to learn all about these tats,” he said as his mouth journeying under her breasts and tracing along her ribs following the intricately woven vine of lilies.

“For example, tell me about these. It must have hurt…thin skin along the ribs.”

Jules sighed as his warm breath and tongue caressed the sensitive skin under her breast. “My favorite flower…stargazer lilies.”

“Jules, lilies don’t vine.”

She gave a short laugh. “They do in my tat.”

“Must have taken a long time. It’s pretty delicate.”

Her hands ran through his hair as his head rested next to her chest. “Six hours. And yeah, it hurt like hell.”

“What about this one?” his hand reached down to the lacey diamond tattoo on the inside of her ankle, while he moved his body between her legs kissing this tattoo like the others.

Jules grinned when he bent her leg and started to kiss his way up her body open mouthed.  His shoulder bumped her other leg up while his hand pushed this leg up and out, opening her wide to him. He reached her inner thigh, just below the cleft of her lower lips reaching the last tattoo.

He teased and nipped at it, licking at her juices that now coated her thighs and his mouth. “You smell so good, Jules. I just want to eat you alive.”

“Ok,” Jules wiggled closer, “I’m not stopping you.”

“Patience, lover, patience. First, tell me about this. What is this? An M?”

Jules laughed, and lifted Sam’s head up by his hair. “It’s the zodiac sign.”

Sam’s already dark blue eyes turned almost black when her aroused throaty voice whispered, “Scorpio baby, Scorpio.”

Sam growled as he hungrily began to licking her open slit in long swipes from perineum to clit. He dragged his rough tongue through her bare sensitize pussy until she was writhing around him. Sam lifted her hips to his mouth, pinning her in place, his thumbs separating her swollen folds, leaving his tongue free to alternately pierce her channel and tease her clit, driving her mad.

Jules loved this. She had never had a man who was so hungry for her, so eager to taste her, to make her come this way. And Sam had already proven over and over again he couldn’t get enough. He drove her crazy with her own body. She felt her orgasm building, threatening to overwhelm her, again. Her hips thrust, her hands twisted in the sheets while her head thrashed against the pillows and her mews filled the room.

She was so close, but he kept her hanging just on the edge. His mouth sucked her clit, surrounding it with his tongue, nipping at it, but never quite giving enough to send her over.

“Sam…” she pleaded, her hips bucking against his strong arms.

“Jules, you taste so good. I could stay here all night,” he murmured, vibrating against her hyperaware little nub.

“I’ll die before then,” she gasp as another small shudder rocked her body. “I’m so close. Just a little harder, Sam, don’t tease.”

Fingers replaced tongue as he climbed up her body, thumb rubbing her nub while a finger teased her slit but avoided entering her. She kept shifting her body, trying to capture his finger forcing it inside, but Sam was too quick for that, and quickly distracting her with a slow deep kiss as his tongue curled around hers, stroking it, coated with her juices.

Holding himself above Jules and pinning her with his eyes, he entered her completely in one smooth stroke making her cry out at the sudden pain pleasure.  Sam waited until he felt her body adjust to him and then began to move, never breaking eye contact. The rhythm was slow, moving until his tip was almost completely out and then thrusting in again, pulling out slowing and then thrusting.

Every time he pulled out, his hard velvet cock dragged across her swollen clit making her struggle to breathe. And with every thrust he managed to somehow hit some secret place she didn’t even know existed just adding to the building storm inside her.

“Sam, soon…baby, I’m going to come soon,”

“Hold on, wait for me.”

“Sam…” she panted.

He saw the glazed look in her eyes and felt the tremors building in her body, her pussy clenching around him. Plunging into her wet hot channel, he still held himself over her, capturing her eyes with his, wanting to see her face when she went over the edge, knowing it would be just seconds from now.

Jules cried out as the world shattered around her as her body seemed to tightened and expand, convulsing and centering on her core. She could only gasp for air, and drown in the almost storm black eyes of the man watching her from above. She was drowning in, around him, under him, and she didn’t care.

Her hands were on his back and her nails tore into his skin, as her body began to quake and her pussy began to tighten around his cock. “Oh God, Jules,” he growled as he erupted deep within her, “you’re so tight, keep milking me baby, feels so good. Ohhh….”

Sam collapsed beside an exhausted Jules and pulled her into his arms, rolling her with him as he moved to his back. They both lay silently, recovering their breath, feeling the cool air on their sweat covered bodies.

“Jules?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jules lifted her head briefly to glance at the clock, and groaned. “And as much as  I love you Sam, and as much as I have loved the last many hours, it’s now been 29 hours since we last slept, so I want to sleep for a while, ok?”

“And eat when we get up?”

“Eat food, Sam. Not eat me.”

Sam snorted. “You are dessert baby, and maybe appetizer,” he said as he pinched her bottom. “What would you want for food?”

“Meat. Carbs. Now I’m going to sleep.” She was already mostly there.

“Good night, Jules,” he whispered as he kissed her forehead, listening to her breathing already evening out as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sam smiled as he watched Jules frown in her sleep and as she rolled to her stomach and pulled his pillow closer to fill the space he had just vacated. He figured he would hit the showers and then go get them some food before she woke up. Man, and woman, could not survive on sex alone. His stomach growling was confirming that conclusion right now.

He stood at the end of the bed and watched her sleep. There was nothing left on the bed other than her lovely naked body, a bunch of pillows and a single white sheet that only barely covered a leg and part of her bottom. He licked his lips, biting the inside of his mouth. She was so beautiful, all curvy and tanned. He was already rock hard, even though it had just been a couple of hours since he’d had her.

Sam shook his head even as he sat carefully at the bottom of the bed near her legs. One leg was bent to the side and the other straight and he slid carefully between. As soft as a whisper, his fingers touched the soft sensitive skin of her inner thigh and slid up until they reached the cusp where her bottom rested on her thigh. He knew exactly when she woke as she stiffened and then slowly relaxed but didn’t move and didn’t even open her eyes.

The roughness of his fingers contrasted with the velvet softness of her skin sending shivers along her spine. As he caressed her bottom her hips moved unconsciously in a circle rising to meet his touch. When she moved, he stopped his touch until she settled again. Sam stroked along the curve of her cheeks and when drew his fingers along the long crack of her ass, she gasped at a touch in such an intimate place.

Lifting her with his hands, Sam directed her onto her hands and knees. “I’m going to put pillows under you Jules,” as he began to stuff pillows under her hips. When he was satisfied, he gently pushed her back down, her chest, arms and face resting on the bed, her ass and pussy raised and wide-open.

Jules pulled her hands back, trying to cover herself, “No Sam, I don’t…”

“Jules, baby,” he took her hands away and moved them above her head again. “Do you trust me?”

Jules paused and then nodded her head. “Then trust me now. I won’t hurt you. You look so beautiful, all exposed. I want to look at you. I want to touch you.”

Jules swallowed and moaned even as she felt her body respond to his voice, rasping with desire. The idea of being bared to her lover, showing him the most intimate parts of her body this way, sharing herself in this way, made her body tightened and her clit swell. She felt her juices flood her channel staining the pillow under her, making her bare lips glisten.

Sam watched as Jules licked her lips and her eye lids dropped half way, her arousal filling the air around them. His fingers reached her bare folds saturated with fluids he spread around, teasing her swollen clit, flicking it back and forth, pulling back only to rub along her slit along again and return to the nub. But even as she would move, shifting her hips to meet his delicious fingers, he would stop moving until she held herself still and then would begin again.

Fingers soaked, Sam pushed two fingers suddenly into Jules’ channel, feeling it grip tightly around them as she inhaled at the intrusion. Without waiting for her to adjust, he began to move, slowly fucking her with his left hand, changing positions, curling his fingers as he pulled back out again, rubbing against her g-spot, making her back arch against him.

While she was almost blinded with the pleasure of Sam’s fingers finally working her to some release, she nearly missed the sound of the nightstand drawer opening and closing, and was beyond caring what he was doing anyway. When the cool wetness of a lubed finger touched her virgin puckered opening she jerked and cried out, breaking her rhythm on his plunging fingers.

“What?” she panted.

“I won’t hurt you.”

“Sam,” she exhaled.

“Slow, Jules. It’ll be ok.”

She felt the slick sticky finger squeeze through the tight opening and held her breath.

“Jules, you have to breathe, deep breaths. Just feel and relax. Don’t try to fight it.” His voice sounded calm and reassuring.

His fingers in her pussy were still there, and as he pushed into her ass the feeling was amazing. Soon there was a second finger joining the first, fighting their way through the tight inner ring, shifting and scissoring, stretching as they went, a pleasure pain burning from within. She felt so full with four fingers pressing inside her, only a thin wall separating them.

She was sweating now, panting into the bed, her hands fisting the sheets as she moaned at the new sensation. She wanted to move. Her body tightened, already close to release, with just the pressure of his fingers in her pussy and ass. Then he started to move, slowly, oh so slowly, all four fingers in tandem, sending tremors through her body, small cries and whimpers into the bed sheets. Her body was drenched in sweat as she tried to move with his fingers, move his fingers faster, pushing towards orgasm quicker.

“Slow down Jules. Let me do the work. I don’t want to hurt you,” Sam blew out on his breath, his fingers scissoring again, widening her.  “One day soon, I’m going to fuck this sweet tight ass of yours with my cock,” the demand in his rough words only spurring her closer to her goal.

She cried out when he pulled his fingers from her pussy only to replace them suddenly with his unyielding steel cock, thrusting it to the hilt within her and immediately picking up the same rhythm as before his fingers still in her ass. Sam’s free fingers reached around her body and unerringly found her enflamed nub and squeezed.

Jules screamed as her body spiraled out of control, bucking against Sam’s body, clamping down and squeezing his cock. Somewhere in the depths of her mind, she heard him groan, and felt him stop moving while she jerked around him. It wasn’t until she finally could breathe again she realized that he was still within her and he began to move again, driving her quickly to another orgasm…fingers moving and scissoring, other fingers expertly squeezing and flicking against her overly stimulated nub, his iron cock still pumping in her inundated pussy. Her body was soaked with perspiration, the sheets below her were drenched, she was panting and her body was tensing again, readying for another devastating orgasm. Somewhere in the back of her now addled mind, she wondered if one could die of too many orgasms. If so, she gave a wan smile, _what a way to go_ , as she felt Sam begin to speed up to his own pleasure.

He felt her pussy clench around him again as he yelled his own release. He felt the tremors move through her body and into his, her ass and pussy squeezing around him, milking him dry. He carefully withdrew and his sweat covered body crumpled on his back beside her while he caught his breath.

He looked over at her, his brow furrowed, “Are you ok?”

Jules snorted. “I’m pretty sure I’m not going to hyperventilate anymore. And the sheets are going to need to be washed. But yeah, I’m great.”

Sam grinned broadly. “Good.” He moved to get up, gently rubbing her bottom as he did. “I’m going to clean up and get a bath started. You are going to need one. I don’t want you to get sore.”

“Sam?”

He turned, his eyebrow lifted.

“A long soak in a hot bath sounds good. Thanks for thinking of me. Are you going to join me? I think we could both stand to clean up.”

She drifted off as she heard the bath water turn on.

“Jules? Come on baby, the bath is ready,” Sam said as he pulled her up to him. He led her to the bathroom. The bath dark except for the glow of candles and the warm and steamy air smelled of lavender. He got in the tub before her and helped her in, settling her against his hard chest. Jules could smell the lavender Epsom salt he scented the water with and felt herself immediately relax into the almost too hot water. She felt his hands begin to wash her body with the puff filled with her shower gel, gently washing her shoulders, lifting her hair out of the way, kissing the newly cleansed skin as he rinsed the suds away.

She let him bathe her, once again turning her body over to his care as he washed each hand, and each individual finger, raising each arm in the air as he spread bubbles along her arms and then rinsed them away, once again following them with a kiss. His hand took the bar soap and washed her body under the hot water, cleansing each breast, lifting one and then the other, sliding his hand down her stomach, leaving a trail of soapy bubbles.

As he reached her pussy her hands went to push him away, but he whispered, “I know Jules, no more, just cleaning.” He gently parted swollen sensitive folds and carefully cleaned and rinsed and then moved on, knowing she could not take any more for the time being.

Jules loved the feel of his hands on her body. She had never felt so loved, so cared for. Soaking in the tub was necessary given everything they had done tonight, today? She wasn’t even sure what time it was anymore. And his touch was gentle as he cleaned her body, demanding nothing just wanting to take care of her. As he washed her hair, his fingers massaged her scalp and she felt her body become almost boneless.

“Sam, have you ever,” she paused, “done anything like that before?”

He tilted her head back to rinse the suds from her hair. “No.”

Jules tilted her head back and looked at him in surprise.

He shrugged as he turned her head again to rinse again.

“So how did you know how?”

“I can read, Jules. I wanted to experiment.”

Jules laughed and leaned back against him. “Ok, so I guess neither one of us are anal virgins anymore.”

He leaned down and nipped at her neck, leaving a small red mark. “I guess not. But I meant what I said, I do want to fuck your ass, Jules,” he whispered against her neck.

“I get that. Geez, Sam…your hard just thinking about it. Aren’t you done yet?”

“I told you I couldn’t get enough of you. I waited forever. Now, I want it all.” His voice rumbled through the small bathroom.

“Well, my body has had enough for now,” Jules rolled over to float above his body.

“I know baby,” Sam leaned in to lightly kiss her, surprised when she deepened the kiss, drawing him into her mouth.

“But I might still be able to do something for you, if you need it.” Jules’ eyes glittered in the glow of the candles, her hands reaching through the water for his already hard cock. She was amazed at his stamina.

His eyes blazed as she soaped her hands and grasped him, moving slowly up and down his staff, using the soap as lubricant in the water.

“Stand up Sam,” she ordered.

He swallowed hard and did as he was told. While he liked being in control, he didn’t mind when she took control as well. While the air in the room was warm from the water, leaving the hot water left him a little chilled but as soon as she rose on her knees he quickly forgot any small discomfort.

Jules took the bar of soap Sam used earlier and while watching his eyes, rubbed it in her hands creating a large amount of bubbles. With two hands, she circled his cock and began to gently milk it up and down smiling softly as she watched his eyes droop closed. Each time the top hand reached the tip, the thumb would dip and circle and then drive back down again. Soon she dropped the second hand to fondle his balls, squeezing them, rolling them between her fingers.

Sam felt warm water wash over his cock only to catch his breath when Jules’ hand was replaced with her warm wet mouth, her tongue dipping into the small slit at the tip, licking away the salty pre-cum waiting there. He felt her tongue follow the crest under the mushroom head causing him to shiver and then trace the long vein the length of his penis all the way to the base. He felt her mouth close around him and tug gently while at the same time her finger made a slick entry into his ass, pressing that almond sized pressure point driving a loud cry from him, forcing him to hold himself against the walls surrounding the tub.

Her hot mouth sucked hard along his cock, her tongue circling his stiff member as she went. Then she would move back down again, her tongue pushing along that sensitive vein. At the same time, her finger pressed and released in a rhythm that matched her mouth, driving him insane. While one hand continued to hold him up, the other wrapped itself in her hair, holding her head, wanting to take control again.

Panting, Sam whispered, “Jules, baby, I need faster. I have to fuck your mouth, hard. I don’t know if I can come otherwise. It’s been too much. Can I?”

He was asking permission. Hearing his grunts and moans, feeling his cock jerk in her mouth and his knees struggle to not buckle made Jules feel powerful. She loved the taste of him, the velvet softness of him, the way his hand anchored in her hair. And she loved that she could drive him to his knees with just her mouth and her tongue. That even after taking her so many times that night, he still wanted more of her.

He barely felt the nod of her head with his hand buried in her hair, but it was there. He immediately picked up the pace, not so fast it was too much for her, but enough that he could come one more time. She sucked hard, never losing the pace he set, her finger in his ass, pushing even harder on his prostate causing his hips to jerk against her face.

“God Jules, now…” Sam roared his release into the small room. He felt spasm after spasm pass through is body as he let go of everything his body had to give. Jules’ wet tongue carefully licked the small amount of wetness away and then pulled back from him, allowing him to slide back down into now cooling tub.

Licking her swollen lips, she grinned. “Samtastic, I think you are drained dry.”

He lay in the water, boneless, with his eyes closed.

Jules leaned forward, gave him a quick deep kiss, and then climbed out of the tub, cleaning up at the sink.

“I’m dead, Jules. I don’t think I can move.”

“Yep. Been there. Done that. But you’ll get all wrinkly in the tub.” She turned to the tub and tried to pull him out of the tub. “Help me out here, soldier. Just think… finally sexually sated, clean bodies, clean sheets… does it get any better?”

Sam nodded silently and smiled, dragging a towel over his body. “I didn’t even think that was possible.”

“What?” Jules asked as she combed out her hair.

“I’ve heard of dry orgasms, but I’ve never had one. Another first.” He sounded tired.

“It wasn’t completely dry, but I think you’re pretty done for the night,” she teased.

“Give me a few hours, some sleep, some food, I’ll be good to go.”

“Ah, but will I be?”

Sam came behind her as she drew a comb through her wet hair and nuzzled her neck. “I can make sure you are.”

Jules shivered as her body responded his promise.

“Finish here, I’ll get started on the sheets,” he grinned as he walked away knowing exactly what he did to her.

He was pulling the comforter onto the bed now made with clean sheets, pillows stacked along the headboard. He had on sweats and no shirt.

Jules caught the hockey jersey he tossed to her as he said, “If we have any hope of sleeping for as long as we need to, I need you to wear something.”

She smirked as she pulled it over her head, and climbed into bed waiting for him to join her. She snuggled against his bare chest, her hand resting against his heart, eyes already closed.

“Sam?”

“Hmm?” He was already half-way asleep as well, spent and satiated.

“If you come near my body with anything that hasn’t been cooked and slathered in butter, I’ll bite it off.”

He snorted and pulled her even closer to his body. “Copy that,” his voice drifting into sleep.

* * *

The glow of the sun through the blinds told him that it was close to sunset. Jules was still asleep, curled against his body where she had fallen asleep. It was a testament to just how exhausted they both were that they hadn’t moved the entire six hours they’d been asleep. Sam carefully disengaged himself from Jules’ arms and moved from the bed. He smiled when she just rolled over and never woke up.

Grabbing a pair of jeans and t-shirt, he showered and dressed and then went searching through the kitchen to figure out what they had and what they needed to get them through the next several days for meals. She wanted meat and carbs… he figured he’d grill some steaks and baked potatoes…slathered in butter. _That_ he could do.

Turning off the alarm and then resetting it to leave, he locked the door behind him. Sam gave the small area of trees where he’d thought he felt someone watching them the night before a look but didn’t feel anything now and figured it must have been his imagination.

Jumping in his truck, he turned the key and music filled the cab.

 _I wanna do bad things to you_

Sam jumped and immediately turned the car off, his heart pounding and his breath coming fast. He didn’t even own this music, had never heard the song until last night. He looked around the cab of the truck and saw the CD jewel case. The cover had been replaced with a picture of Jules and him, looking at each other, taken one day when they had been out after work. Over the picture, someone had scribbled the word _‘Mine_.’

Sam carefully looked around, looking for someone watching him, watching the house. He didn’t see anyone, didn’t feel that prickling on his neck like he had the night before. He slowly got out of his truck, leaving everything exactly like he had found it.

He reentered the house, locking the door and resetting the alarm, going back into the bedroom and getting his gun from his duffle bag, making sure it was loaded and a round chambered. It was only then he went to Jules’ bedside.

“Jules, baby, you need to wake up,”

“Sam, I don’t smell anything cooking. Go away,” she said as she buried her head back in the pillows.

“Jules, this is serious. You need to wake up. Get dressed.” It was only then the tone of his voice registered and she rolled over to find him dressed and standing over her with a gun, reaching for his cell phone. Her eyes got big as she heard Sam speak into the phone.

“Hey Boss, I think we have a problem.”

* * *

A/N: Remember, reviews left on ff.net keep the story going. The story reached over 100 reviews for 10 chapters last week, so thank you to everyone who is reviewing.


	12. Fantasy Turned to Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will have you, yes I will have you   
> I will find a way and I will have you   
> Like a butterfly, a wild butterfly   
> I will collect you and capture you
> 
> My fantasy has turned to madness   
> All my goodness has turned to badness   
> My need to possess you has consumed my soul   
> My life is trembling, I have no control.
> 
> Obsession, Animotion  
> ________________________________________

**Lemon JAM**

 **Chapter 12**

A/N: Don’t own, just taking them out to play. Many thanks to _iheartflashpoint and Syuuri_ for single handedly keeping this story going. After my frustration and irritation at having this story spammed with obscenities after the last chapter, I almost quit the story altogether in disgust. Their *constant* unflagging encouragement didn’t allow me to drop it, if only for them.

 _  
_

* * *

_  
_

_I will have you, yes I will have you  
I will find a way and I will have you  
Like a butterfly, a wild butterfly  
I will collect you and capture you _

_  
_ _My fantasy has turned to madness  
All my goodness has turned to badness  
My need to possess you has consumed my soul  
My life is trembling, I have no control._

 _Obsession, Animotion_

 _  
_

* * *

_  
_

“Sarge! Over here!” The crime scene tech called out.

Parker, Sam and Spike stood around awkwardly while the crime techs scurried around the outside of Jules’ house and covered the inside and outside of Sam’s truck. When the tech called out excitedly, they all three looked at each other and out at the trees where Sam had told them about “feeling” someone watching them and slowly headed that way.

“Sir, we found some bodily fluids,” the tech said cautiously, looking at Sam. The first time ‘bodily fluids’ had been found the techs had been excited until Sam had admitted that they were his and Jules. Everyone’s eyebrows had shot up as these were found on the hood of his truck. Sam didn’t elaborate and no one asked any questions, although there were loads of unspoken ones and probably more than a few jokes to go with them.

“Whatever it is, it isn’t ours.”

The tech visibly sighed and started with his description of the secretions while letting it fluoresce under the UV light.  The bushy undergrowth showed a splatter of fluid, “…too much to be saliva, and definitely not blood…likely semen…” the tech continued.

All Sam could hear was roaring in his ears as his stomach churned suddenly and the coffee he had drunk threatened to come back up. He backed away from the scene, turning sharply and walked several feet away his hand rubbing his lips harshly.

Parker nodded sharply at the tech, telling him to collect all the evidence and learning that there had been nothing else found nearby. He then followed Sam and Spike across the yard near the fence.

Sam swallowed hard as he leaned his head between his knees, “He _jerked off_ in our yard! He was watching us and….” Sam’s voice faded away as he gagged and tried not to vomit. He thought of Jules waiting inside with Natalie. This was her home, _their_ home, and they had been violated. They weren’t safe here any longer.

Parker’s hand on Sam’s shoulder helped him focused and he rose up to his full height. “Jules.”

Parker nodded and gave him a sad smile. “We need to get you two packed and out of here. Let’s let the techs do their work and we’ll figure out next steps.”

 _  
_

* * *

_  
_

The man sat in the shadows of the darkened bar, his eyes piercing the cigarette smoke to watch the couple sitting at the bar. He had been prowling for days, waiting for just the right pair to temporarily exorcise his demons. And now he had. Finally.

Forcing himself to be slow and casual, he rose from his corner table and walked towards the blonde short-haired man and the long-haired brunette.

He motioned to the bartender for another beer for him and a round for the couple as he took a seat beside them.  The blonde man lifted the fresh beer with a salute and a smile, putting his hand out to the newcomer.

“Michael Buckingham,” he said, shaking his hand. Turning to the woman, “Elizabeth James, my girlfriend. Thank you for the beers.”

”Name’s Sam Braddock,” he snickered internally. “Nice to meet you. Where you all from?”

“Oh, we’re just traveling ‘round… sort of backpacking our way through Canada. We’re from the States.”

“Really, what part of the States?”

“We’re from New York City,” the woman spoke up. “We love the quiet we’ve found here hiking through Canada. It’s so beautiful.”

‘Sam’ approved of their story. Backpacking alone through Canada could be so dangerous. And from NYC, well… it was more of an anonymous city than anywhere else in the world. They were turning to be better candidates than he had even hoped.

A few beers later and a lot of conversation, ‘Sam’ had convinced the couple to join him for dinner at a neighborhood grill. They never made it.

 _  
_

* * *

_  
_

Two days later Parker and two detectives from homicide knocked on the door to Sam’s apartment.

“Hey, Sarge,” Sam greeted him and then drew back, curious about the detectives. He knew who they were of course, but their reason for being there couldn’t bode well. “C’mon in.”

Jules peaked around the corner of the kitchen where she was putting away groceries. She took one look at Parker’s face, closed her eyes briefly bracing for bad news, and came to join Sam on the couch.

“So what’s happened?” she softly asked.

The detectives sat forward, prepared to start asking questions, but Parker motioned them back. “Jules, Sam… this guy, your,” he paused, looking for the right word, “stalker. He’s escalated. And we’re about to have to ask you both to look at and hear some really horrible things. You have to help us think of _anyone_ who might want to do this to you. This is about both of you, not just one of you, but _both_ of you, together.”

Sam wrapped his arms around Jules and pulled her as close to him as he could before answering, “Yeah, ok, whatever.” Parker watched as Jules evened her breathing as she had been taught and let go of everything else. Sam did the same. Their training would serve them well in the next few minutes. Their love for each other would serve them in the next few days and weeks.

One detective sat forward pulling two photographs out of a folder and laying them on the table in front of Sam and Jules. “Have either of you ever seen either of these two people before?”

Sam leaned forward, picking up the pictures and bringing them closer for him and Jules to look at. Their faces stayed professionally neutral. Jules shook her head and looked away while Sam put the pictures back on the table. “No.”

“Nothing at all looks familiar to you?”

Sam shook his head again, “No! Why you think they should?”

Parker put up his hand to quiet Sam again. “They look a lot like you and Jules. Short blonde hair, long brunette hair, approximately the same height and weight as each of you.”

Jules took hold of Sam’s hand, “What else? That can’t be all that would bring you back to us, thinking he’s escalated. What else?”

The detectives and Parker looked at each other and back at the couple on the sofa, concern replacing professionalism in their eyes.

“What?” Sam demanded.

Two larger pictures were placed on the table top. Jules gasped and Parker saw Sam swallow hard as he picked up the stark black and white photos. The man and woman were spread naked in each photograph and the bodies had probably been posed in the leaf strewn woodsy area where they were found. The words ‘Braddock’ and ‘Jules’ were carved on the male and female bodies along with ‘Mine’ on both. The head of each victim wore the navy baseball cap of the SRU.

Jules felt bile rising in her throat and rose quickly from the couch, hurrying to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She vomited what little was in her stomach and then lay on the cool tile floor of the bathroom crying silently. Those poor unknown people. They had died for an obsession that had nothing to do with them, and died in a horrible, brutal way. Jules’ mind kept trying to think of a man, who hated her and Sam so much as to kill them, but clearly this wasn’t about hate, it truly was obsession and sickness. And when she went back out there, she would learn just how horrible it was.

She stood quietly, washed her face and brushed her teeth, looking at her haggard appearance in the mirror. She was so tired, _they_ were so tired. She slowly left the bathroom and went to the kitchen to fix a cup of ginger tea, catching snippets of conversation.

 _“…torture…”_

 _“…sexual device…”_

 _“…days…”_

Jules returned to the couch and sat on the far end, away from everyone, including Sam, and curled her legs under her.

“So they were tortured for days,” she stated.

Parker nodded.

“And it was sexual torture.”

Again he nodded, while the other men squirmed. Without taking her eyes off of Parker, “Tell me what I need to know.”

The balding detective cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “They were both raped repeatedly by a foreign object. From the damage they sustained and the marks left on their wrists and ankles we believe they were restrained on some sort of sexual device, something that allowed for automatic and repetitive sexual intercourse over long periods of time.”

The other detective spoke up, looking at both Sam and Jules, “This guy is a monster. He tortured them for days, revived them and continued until internal injuries killed them. There is DNA on both that matches to both of them, but there is a third that doesn’t and we are running it against the semen sample we found at your house. He seems to have made them have sex with each other as well as him. It really is quite horrible.”

Jules felt her stomach turn again and her hand shook as she lifted the cup of tea to her lips. It was cold now, cold like the blood curdling in her veins. Who in the world was this guy and why them?

 

 

 


	13. Let's get this party started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have been tense at home. The stalker is in their heads so Sam and Jules take some much needed R&R.

Lemon JAM

Chapter 13

A/N: **Real Life** can get intense. I know sometimes I just want to curl up in a good old fashion fantasy and bleed some of that intensity into pretend, a life with no consequences, where all is as it could have been, maybe should have been, the if-only’s if you will, that path differently chosen some twenty something years ago. Sometimes that fantasy is one we live out in a book (50 Shades anyone?); we write in a novel (I am, are you?); we re-imagine what we wish we’d seen into a fan fic story; we put ourselves into a character of a TV show or movie, or we simply dream up something wonderful in our minds. Trust me! What goes on in my head is far more interesting than what is usually going on around me. Even so, **Real Life** goes on around me and requires and deserves my attention as well.  I’ve been absent from writing, despite the many pleas and questions due to so much **Real Life**. But I have to remind myself that as a writer, writing, be it fan fic or a novel or even keeping a blog going, *is* part of my **Real Life** as well and I must learn to keep it all in balance. I may be ‘all-things-to-all-people’ (ROTFLMAO) but should not be at the expense to myself and my dreams.  What are a few more balls in the air when your head is already in the clouds anyway? I have some good people around me to help and encourage. I expect you to be a part of that as well. Cheers.

Updates to this fic will be made from now on only to the AO3 site. For now, word will go out either through twitter (newbie), word of mouth, or just posting updated chapter notices to ff.net. I will no longer be editing NC-17 down to PG-13. 

* * *

_I wish that life was like it is in the movies  
'Cause the hero always gets his way  
No matter how hard it gets on that dark lonely road  
At the end he's got a smile on his face._

_This is real life  
This is real love  
This is real pain that much I'm sure of  
These are real tears  
These are real fears inside that I can't hide  
I wish that I could be your white knight in armor  
With an army just to bring you back home._

_Real Life, Bon Jovi_

 

“Jules, three nights, two days! Why so much stuff?” Sam stood at the trunk of their rental car, unloading their bags. “I was thinking your passport and a bikini,” he looked her over, grinning lecherously, “or not.”  Jules was standing at the low wrought-iron gate that separated the driveway from the house, private pool, and beach below, staring out at the purest aqua blue she had ever seen.

“Sam, look,” she made an expansive gesture to the beach and inlet down from where their small cottage sat atop a rocky hill. “I’ve never seen anything that color before,” the breathless awe in her voice made everything about making this trip possible absolutely worthwhile.

He shrugged his bag off his shoulder, pulled her rolling one up beside it, and leaving them together walked to where Jules stood.  Sam wrapped her petite body in his larger one, resting his head on hers and watched the lazy surf drift over the almost white sand just below. Wisps of her clean scented hair, lifted by the soft breeze, tickled his cheek when he rubbed against her head.

“It’s beautiful, Jules,” Sam whispered into her hair.

Sam felt the soft curves of her tension-filled body starting to slowly release, relaxing against the warm lines of his hard body.

Things had been tense for a while with them. It was bad enough when their stalker was in their home and cars. When he started killing look-alikes, he got in their heads. Now it was like there were miles, even years, between them. This was three days away; three days away from Toronto, the team, their stalker, everything that was real about their life.

* * *

Jules walked into the king-sized bedroom as Sam was unpacking their bags into the closets and dressers. He knew if he left it to her, they’d be living out of suitcases for three days. His military background made him too compulsive to live that way.

“Wow, Sam. The kitchen seems like overkill for us. It’s got gourmet everything. I have no idea how the coffee maker works. Or for that matter the stove either. Unless you have crazy ninja special ops cooking skills I haven’t seen yet, we are way out of our league here for our usual fare of pasta, hamburgers and steaks. And we’ll be getting our coffee from a barista in town.”

“I’m sure we can manage some high-end kitchen stuff. Given our professional skill set, how hard can a coffee maker be?” he shrugged dismissively as he neatly folded her shorts and put them into a drawer.

“Look at you, folding our clothes, putting everything away. You are such a boy scout.”

“Always be prepared. That’s me,” Sam turned and lounged carelessly against the doorframe of the closet.

She lifted three unopened packages of condoms from the bottom of his duffel. “Is being optimistic part of the boy scout code too? What is this? 60?”  

She grinned mischievously as she tossed them to him, grabbing her shoes as she went.  “You and what army, soldier?”

“I think that falls under the ‘do a good turn daily’ motto,” he said as he followed her out the door to the pool. “I’m going to shoot for ‘hourly’ instead.”

When Jules stopped suddenly and wheeled around, Sam almost ran into her. Her hands trailed slowly up the rough cotton of his damp t-shirt, she felt his breath hitch as she took a step into him, their body heat mixing with the tropical heat of the island. His hands automatically went to her waist, thumbs resting on her hips, his large hands spread across her bottom, pulling her closer. Her fingers tickled the tiny hairs on the back of his neck as she leaned lightly against him; tilting her face towards his, her hands dragging his head closer to hers until their breath mingled and they knew the taste of the other just through their scent.

Close enough that only breath could pass between them, Jules whispered, “Thank you for being such an overachieving boy scout Sam. This is perfect.”

Sam leaned in to close the almost infinitesimal distance between them but caught only the drift of hair as she was already slipping away from him. “Jules! What the…?”

“Gonna go run on the beach,” she gave him a backhanded wave from several feet away, searching for the trail head that led to the beach from somewhere off the edge of the pool deck.

“Now?”

“It was a long flight.”

“You aren’t going alone.” Sam started to follow her along the pool walkway.

“That depends on how soon you can get your special ops ass in gear and join me.” She’d found the trail head that led from the pool deck and started down. “I’m gone already.”

“Fuck Jules!”

“I think hourly is your stated goal!”  He heard her yell as he whirled back into the house, stripping his shirt off while grabbing for the key. Her invitation was a passionate challenge and impossible to resist.

The narrow trail was lined with low lying bushes brushing close to the sandy path making a strict one-person pathway. Every scrape against one of the pink and orange flower-laden bushes filled the air with the scent of honey and ocean mist. The path was strewn with the occasional rock buried deep in the dirt that for someone less sure-footed would be a tripping hazard; for Jules it was a frantic tango with nature as she rushed headlong down the rough terrain outracing the much larger man barreling down behind her. She could hear twigs snapping and pebbles becoming dislodged.

The path widened as she burst onto an empty private beach. She laughed and seeking out the harder sand put on speed, putting distance between her and where the path emptied Sam onto the beach as well. She looked over her shoulder and watched as he paused to watch her run away, shaking his head and then started the chase. He was faster than she was, even in full gear, but they weren’t in any gear, or barely any clothing at all, and he’d given her the head start.  Running a few miles was looking good right now.

They raced along the crystal clear water, Sam letting Jules ‘escape’ his clutches time after time until he finally grabbed her around the waist, spinning around, he growled, “Mine, Jules Callaghan,” while she screamed and laughed as he pulled her to the sand.

The water nipped at their bodies and cooled the heated sand under them. Sam braced himself on his elbows over Jules’ body, pinning her under him with his larger body.  One of her bare legs brushed back and forth along his thigh, her hand along his back. The run left them barely winded, but laying on the sand, bodies pressed together, alone, finally safe, breathing became harder.

Sam loosened her hair from its ponytail letting it cascade around her face, wrapping tendrils around his thick fingers as he combed through it. His eyes stared into hers as he stroked a wisp of curl along Jules cheek to her lips.

“You are so beautiful, Jules.”

She brought her hand to his face, caressing the soft day-beard he had from yesterday. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

He grinned as he leaned in, pressing his full body weight into her. “I’m going to get my kiss this time.”

“Hmmm, by might or right it would appear, solider,” she murmured as she pulled his head towards hers.

“Stop talking already.”

“Make me,” she challenged, breathlessly.

A deep rumble came from deep in Sam’s chest, his hand quickly trapping her arms above her head. His head dipped low, teeth nipping at her lower lip before pulling back quickly. He watched her tongue flick out to soothe the tiny bite. She slowly withdrew her tongue; he followed chasing after, his lips softly against hers.

That first whisper of a kiss sent a shock through their sensitized, heated bodies. Jules gasped, her eyes snapped open, as her body flushed instantly in awareness, even as the warm Caribbean water embraced them. It had been weeks since their lips had met with real meaning behind them. Their recent kisses were more out of habit, of fear, out of normalcy rather than of passion or need.

Sam brought his head back, eyes blue flames of passion, hips tilting into hers, his own body responding intensely to the barely-there kiss. He had missed this, the closeness, the _connection_. He felt the distance that had been keeping them apart melt only to be carried off with the warm water they were being bathed in.

Jules’ eyes never left his, her teeth tugged at her lower lip, her legs wrapped around his. She could feel the heat of his body course down the entire length of hers. He still held her arms captured in his hand. He was heavy on her, but he still held most of his weight. She could feel him hard and full between them, hot between her legs. Lifting her hips slightly, she ground against him watching his eyes burst into blue gas lights of flame. Jules struggled to release her arms but he only held her down tighter, his hips leveraging his weight against hers now too.

“Let me go.”

“Kiss first.”

Jules slowly moved her body in one slow wave from her knees through her thighs wrapped around his, her hips crushed against him where his hard cock was cradled between her legs and moved it with her, then the roll moved through her stomach and ended in her chest where her breasts pushed against his hard bare chest. The tormented groan this elicited was a heady invitation.

Sam felt every muscle contortion as she moved like a snake under him. A dangerous snake he currently held captive, but he knew that was just a façade she allowed him. Her tongue danced out to wet her lower lip slowly and he felt the familiar rising and falling wave of her body begin to move through his body again. His hands gripped her arms harder, leaned in close as her chest rose to meet his.

Sam’s mouth teased hers, touching and then pulling back when Jules would rise to meet his lips.  They bobbed and weaved heads, two cobras competing for dominance, lips, open mouths almost meeting…then not quite, ocean water pounding all around them as if Neptune himself was becoming frustrated with the incessant teasing. Sam’s own impatience with this game grew to explosive proportions.

Sam’s free hand grabbed Jules’ head, crushing her to him, his mouth covered her hungrily, his lips hard and searching. Lips pressed, teeth gnashing, tongues dueling, Sam let go of her arms and they began to roll in the surf, bodies intertwined, hands clawing at clothing and backs.

Jules came up for breath straddling Sam, her hands on either side of his head, resting in the wet sand. Panting, her bikini top tossed away earlier, their heat connected as she ground her hips in a circle, eliciting a groan from Sam. “Here? Like this?”

“I’m pretty sure I can’t walk,” he croaked. His hands roamed casually over her breasts bringing the rosy peaks to a pebble hardness.

She sighed as she slowly stroked her heat up his impressive length and back. “Must be uncomfortable.”

“Like having a third leg.”

Jules snorted. “I’ve never done it on a public beach before. In a foreign country. Think they’ll throw us in jail if we get caught?”

“It’s a private beach, and pretty sure we aren’t the first tourists who have had sex on the beach here. There’s a drink even named after it. Jules, I’m dying here,” he pleaded.

“No one ever died from NOT having sex…” she teased as she slowly rubbed against him again.  She leaned in and kissed him at his frustrated groan. “So, no hearts and flowers?”

“I’ll give you all the hearts and flowers you can stand later. Just fuck me now, please!”

Not needing anymore encouragement, and tired of the teasing she was mostly guilty of, Jules tugged his shorts down, releasing his swollen cock.  Not taking her eyes off of his, and moving by touch alone, her hand slid down his body, grasping him and quickly shoving her suit bottom away to seek her inner heat. Without pause she plunged her body down his shaft until she felt the familiar but quick gut punch that very first time he hits her cervix.

Sam snarled as her wet heat tightened around him. One hand gripped her ass, trying to help move them in their awkward fully dressed position in the surf. His other reached under her suit, finding her sweet spot, satisfied when he felt her clench around him again. His expert touch sent her to higher levels of ecstasy.

Jules’ pace quickened in response, but Sam was close and needed faster and harder. He rolled them over in the sand. Her ankles locked behind his back, hips meeting him thrust for thrust. Sam dipped his head to her bare breast, tasting the drying saltwater as he took her hardened nipple in his mouth. His thrusts pounded into her, deeper, dragging over her clit with every stroke. He heard her cries building, felt her clench around him. One more deep thrust and they both cried out their release, muffled by the metronome of the surrounding surf.

He collapsed on top of her, head on her chest, a tangle of limbs and clothing, exhaustion over taking him. “Do you think we’ll drown if we fall asleep here?”

“Not sure I care right now,” she sighed, running her fingers through his short hair, arm thrown over her eyes.

“It would be pretty ignoble to be found quite this way, though huh?”

Jules snickered. “Ignoble? Big word, soldier.”

“Big word calendar. Been waiting to use it. I figure this qualifies.”

Jules burst out laughing. “What? The St. Thomas authorities having to tell Sarge that we were found drowned, flagrante delicto, on a private beach just after getting here? Yeah, I’d say that would be an ‘ignoble’ end.”

“I can already hear Spike’s jokes, or worse Steve’s, in my head,” he sighed as he rolled off of her, adjusting himself as he went. In one smooth move he was on his feet holding his hand out to her, “Come on, we gotta find your top. I hope it hasn’t gotten washed away.”

“Sam!” Jules was up on her feet quickly, immediately searching the ground looking for the black scrap of material.  He was already walking towards it a few feet away on the mostly dry part of the sand where he’d tossed it earlier. At least he’d had the presence of mind to do that much.

When he brought it back to her, she punched him in the arm. “You knew where it was all the time!”

“Hey, it got you moving,” he sighed as he greedily fondled her breasts.

“Stop it,” she said as she batted his hands away while she fastened her top. “We need to find a market. I need some food.”

“Let’s eat out tonight. Maybe hit a club.”

She looked at him, eyebrow cocked in surprise. “Really?” It had been a while since they’d been out.

“A little food, a little local drink, some dirty dancing…” he brought her body around to his, already responding to his own suggestion.

She felt his growing hardness against her stomach. “Well then, let’s get this party started.”

* * *

A/N: AO3 is now set up (I think) to allow anyone to comment, as well as leave kudos. I don’t think you have to have an account. If you are a regular fan, and want one, I have some invites I can share. You can also set alerts. I know you can do that if you have an account. Comments are like reviews on ff.net and come directly to my inbox. Kudos are like Facebook ‘likes’. Leave the reviews. They are my crack. Like Jules says, this party is just getting started. This summer will get back to my blog as well as learn twitter (I’m playing at it now with some very patient people!).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
